iCarly: iHate you
by Crommunist
Summary: The gang are called to the Principal's office as soon as they enter the school, what did Sam do this time? Something strange happens in there, this event affects their friendship, positively or negatively? Read and Find out. R&R please. :D
1. Chapter 1: Morning, sunshine!

iHate You

An iCarly Fanfic.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters mentioned in the story.

Chapter 1: Morning.

A typical morning at the Shay loft, Carly woke up in her Pajamas, to find Spencer in the Kitchen, with a plain Grey shirt and a pair of pants with ducks on them, cooking Pancakes, she then saw a small braid of Blonde hair on the couch, slowly snuck up to it-

"Sssh!" Spencer yelled at her. "Sam's sleeping like a baby, now eat your pancakes before she eats them for you" he whispered.

Carly walked towards the kitchen, took her plate from Spencer and looked at him. "When did Sam sleep here?"

"Oh, last night, at midnight, she came knocking on the door, she and her mother fought-"

"Again?"

"Yes…"

Suddenly, some movement could be seen, Sam woke up, squinting at Carly and Spencer, her eyes opened widely when she saw the Pancakes in Carly's hand, she leapt at her.

"Pancakes!" Sam sounded like a starving animal.

"Spencer! Get her off me!"

Spencer pulled Sam and gave her a plate of Pancakes, Sam

Gobbled up the Pancakes, took a sip from the Syrup bottle and looked at the time.

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty AM," Spencer replied.

"Oh, do we have to go to school?"

"Yes…" answered Carly's soft voice, she sounded annoyed.

"Well, who's driving us?"

"Freddie's Mom"

"Oh no…"

"Spencer's license is suspended,"

"Why?"

"You don't need to know the disasters that he did near Galini's Pie Shop…" Carly frowned.

"Hey, I need to burrow some clothes from you, kay?" Sam walked up the stairs without listening to Carly's reply. Carly followed, they got their bags ready, and put on some clothes, and were ready to go, when Freddie charged in the door, he then locked it up behind him.

"Hi," He waved to Spencer, trying to stop the door from exploding.

"Why." Spencer replied.

"My mom wants me to-"

"Fredward Benson! Get back here and let mommy do your hair!"

Spencer was silent.

"Does that answer your question?" replied Freddie, while pushing his mom's hand out of the door. Finally, his mom gave up. "Tell Carly and Sam I'm in the car waiting for them."

"Okay mom." Freddie rushed to the Kitchen.

"Pancakes?" Offered Spencer?

"No thanks" answered Freddie, "Hey, I need a Hairbrush, can I find one in your room?"

"You can find A LOT of things in my room" The Kitchen grew quiet.

"Ookay then…" Freddie slowly retreated to Spencer's room and fixed his hair.

Carly and Sam ran down the stairs.

"What was that?" Yelled Carly.

"Freddie Mom with a hairbrush" answered Spencer.

"Fredtard is here?" Sam yelled?

"Sam…" Carly looked at her, "You didn't even say Good morning to each other…"

"Alright fine," Sam walked to Spencer's room, pulled out Freddie, with his hair half-done with his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Freddie was annoyed, but he couldn't resist Sam.

"Morning Freddie!" Yelled Sam as she pulled his ear one last time and let go of him.

"Ouch!" Freddie yelled in pain.

"Sam, say your sorry," Carly told Sam to apologize.

"Sorry Fredalump,"

"Thank you Carly," Freddie answered, ignoring Sam.

"So, are we all set?"

"Yep!" answered Carly.

"Sure, whatevs," Answered Sam.

"Let's go, my Mom's waiting in the car,"

Freddie quickly fixed his hair and they all said goodbyes to Spencer and walked out.

They were sitting in 's car, Sam and Carly sat in the back, Freddie sat in the front, refused to move until all three of them put their seat belts on.

"Strap it around yourself, Sam..."

"How?"

"Let me help her," Carly intruded on the argument between Sam and , she helped Sam put her seat belt on, and they moved.

Within a few minutes, they were in front of Ridgeway High School, they gave their thanks and goodbyes to and walked through the overly-familiar doors of the school.


	2. Chapter 2: The Office

Chapter 2: At School.

The crew walked to School, as soon as they entered, Sam was called to Principal Franklin's office, by Miss Briggs.

"Samantha Puckett! To the Principal's office!" Yelled Miss Briggs,

"Woaah, I just entered the school…"

"To the Principal's Office!" Yelled Miss Briggs again, through her Bullhorn, that horrid child of the abomination we call Miss Briggs.

"That was fast," Freddie answered, smiling.

"Be quiet, Fredweird, I'm still not done with you." Sam glared at Freddie and walked towards Principal Franklin's office room.

Carly went to her locker to get her books for first class, so did Freddie, and School began. Meanwhile, in Principal Franklin's office…

"Sam, you know why I called you here?"

"Because I set foot on School property?"

"No, because you will have to answer to this,"

Principal Franklin showed her some pictures of a crashed Teachers' Lounge.

"Of all the bad things I've done, sneaking into the Teachers' Lounge never crossed my mind…" Sam was lost in thought, Principal Franklin was worried, he had to get hr out of this phase, the School has suffered enough.

"Sam…"

"It wasn't me, when did this Happen? I'll give you an Alibi."

"Sometime after Five O'clock in the Afternoon yesterday."

"I was at Carly's rehearsing for iCarly, I have three Witnesses,"

"Very well, bring them to me,"

"I can get Carly and Freddie; I can't get Spencer though,"

"Very well, get Carly and Freddie, here's a Hall Pass,"

Sam rushed to 's classroom, called Carly and Freddie, and returned to Franklin's office.

"What did you do Sam?" Carly pondered.

"Nothing, I'm getting you guys as witnesses to my Alibi that yesterday at Five I was at your house Rehearing iCarly,"

They reached the Office.

"Carly, Sam, take a seat, Freddie, take that chair and drag it beside them,"

Freddie did as told.

"What did Sam do this time?" Freddie asked.

"Shut it Fredturd,"

"Quiet," Principal Franklin said calmly, Sam and Freddie listened and stopped arguing.

"Sam says that yesterday at Five O'clock she was at your house, rehearsing for iCarly, is that true, Carly? Freddie?"

"Yep," They both answered.

"Why are you asking us?" Freddie stood up and asked.

"Well, yesterday at five, the Teachers' Lounge was raided, we suspected Sam.

"I don't blame you,"

"Watch it Fredward," Sam jumped up and pushed Freddie.

"Don't push me, you Blond headed Demon!" Freddie pushed her back.

"Why I oughtta-" Sam leapt at Freddie and they started fighting.

"Sam! Freddie!" Both Carly and Principal Franklin yelled, Carly then jumped up and pulled Sam away from him, her hair was a Bit messy, so were her Clothes, Freddie then stood up, his Shirt was tattered, and he had a Nosebleed.

"I hate you!" Yelled Freddie! Sam released herself from Carly's grip.

"I hate you more!"

Freddie then charged at her, but instead of hitting her, he kissed her, and Sam started kissing him back, their lips violently fighting, Sam's tongue charged at Freddie's teeth, he opened his mouth willingly, and forced his Tongue out, and they began Tongue-fighting. Sam's hands pulling Freddie's hair and Freddie's hands moving in circles around Sam's back, her left leg wrapped around Freddie's.

"I can't stand you!" yelled Sam at him as she broke their kiss.

"Neither can I!" Freddie yelled back at her.

"Then kiss me!" They kissed again.

Soon enough they ignored everything around them, the shocked Carly and Principal Franklin, the office room, the Principal's secretary who just walked in to give him some papers stood with her eyes wide open. Sam then broke the Kiss, she slapped Freddie.

"I felt nothing from that Slap,"

"Screw you!"

"Bite me,"

The leapt at each other again, soon Sam tripped Freddie and she fell over him, still making out, still in Principal Franklin's office, still being watched by Carly and Franklin. Freddie broke the kiss; his eyes grew wide, slowly gaining awareness of what's going on around him.

"Why am I kissing you?" Freddie yelled at Sam.

"I'm emptying my Rage into you!"

"Then Kiss me, kiss me like the world depends on it!"

Their lips locked again.

"Well… on the bright side, that's the most harmless argument they ever had" Carly tried to force a smile on her face, to avoid Principal Franklin's anger.

"Sam! Freddie!" Principal Franklin yelled.

They both stopped and looked at him.

"Detention for fighting, today after school, Mr. Howard's classroom,"

"Alright," Freddie replied, the trio then went back to class, Sam and Freddie sharing glares, as if throwing daggers at one another, and Carly was stuck in the middle.

"Okay, what the heck was that about?" Carly broke the silence. Freddie and Sam looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie answered, awkwardly, not his best idea.

"The making out in Principal Franklin's office?"

"Oh, that…"

"She was 'emptying her rage' into me," Freddie squinted, noticing he didn't make any sense.

"What he said," Sam jumped up, as much as she hated Freddie, she had to admit, to herself, that he is very smart, so she agreed with him.

"Uh…Riight, so, in other words, you two are dating!" Carly smiled at them and sprinted to Geography class, leaving Freddie and Sam behind.

"We are not dating!" Sam yelled back at her, but Carly just ran faster to class, leaving Freddie and Sam in the hallway. Silence fell, they were frozen in place.

"So…" Freddie broke the silence, "Are we, dating now?"

Sam slapped him, she then nodded.

"I, I guess we are?"

"Then why did you just slap me?"

"Hey, you're still my punching bag," She then punched him in the gut, kissed him on the cheek, and walked to English class.

"Ow…" Freddie slowly fell on the floor, he slowly recovered and followed her to class.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Promises

**iHate You Chapter 3:**

**Broken Promises.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own iCarly, for 15 year-olds can't own Hit TV shows.

School was over, Mrs. Benson came and picked the trio up, she passed by the pharmacy to get that Cloud-Block, so the three were alone in the car.

"Dude, you still didn't tell her about the tattoo?" Sam laughed, remembering, the trio went to a flashback.

_Flashback_

_The detective laughed. "No, we're actually after a guy who walked behind Crazy Fruit Dude, into the convenience store across the street, do you save those videos?"_

_"Yeah, everything's archived; want me to bring you an MPEG of it?" Freddie answered, his voice was still soft, he didn't hit puberty yet back then._

_"What's an MPEG?" The detective was confused; he wasn't fond of computer terms._

_"It's a computer video file," Carly answered._

_"Yeah, MPEG stand for Megapixel Electronic Gallery," Freddie said as he went on the iCarly website._

_"Wrong…" Sam joined in the conversation._

_"MPEG stands for Moving Picture Experts Group"_

_"Megapixel Electronic Gallery,"_

_"Moving Picture Experts Group,"_

_Sam and Freddie started arguing, again._

_"Can't we just say MPEG stands for Most Pimples enjoy Gravy, and Move on?" Carly wanted to calm them down, she failed, like most of the time._

_"May I look out your Window?" Asked the detective._

_"I was hoping you'd ask," Spencer cleared his sculptures out of the way._

_"Sorry, but, I'm right," Sam seems to know what she's talking about, possible?_

_"Sam Stop it," Carly, attempted to make peace before a Wolr-War 3 Erupted, but still, she was ignored, yet again._

_Freddie seemed angry; can Sam know something better than him?_

_"Wanna bet?"_

_"No she doesn't!"_

_"Yeah I wanna bet!"_

_"How come I can hear me?" Carly gave up and went to the kitchen._

_"Okay, it's a bet," Sam seemed confident she was right, but Freddie seemed a bit shaken, he always lost bets to Sam, but he also felt relaxed, he knew techno-stuff better that her, he was confident he was right._

_"And…" Sam's voice continued, here come the losing-conditions._

_"Loser has to get a tattoo of the winner's face," Sam smiled, where does she get those ideas?_

_"Oh you're on!" Freddie answered; they sealed the bet with a handshake. _

_"But you're gonna be pretty upset when you have to get a tattoo of my face on your-" Freddie's eyes grew wide open, like he just witnessed a massacre, he was wrong, he lost, yet, another bet to Sam._

_"You're right," Freddie accepted his defeat, with disbelief, he lost to Sam, on a bet, that had to do with Techno-abbreviations?_

_"I lost…"Freddie seemed like he was on the verge of crying, he had to tattoo Sam's face on himself._

_"And now my face will forever be a part of your skin," Sam was victorious,, again._

_She then yelled into his ear, to snap him out of the horrid thought of the tattoo, he jumped out of his chair._

…

_"She freaked when I spilled one tiny drop of mustard on my Church pants!" Freddie was worried Sam would keep up the bet. Carly laughed._

_"What?"_

_"Church pants…"_

_The Elevator door opened, Sam came in, with a very, cary looking woman with messed-up frizzy hair._

_"Say hello to my cousin Annie,"_

_"Hi," Annie looked at Freddie._

_"I thought you said she was in jail," Carly protested._

_"On Parole, baby!"_

_"Ready Freddie?" Sam pulled a table and chair into the center of the studio._

_"Ready for what?" Freddie asked, absent-minded, he forgot._

_Sam smiled. "Annie's a tattoo artist," With that, Annie laid her Tattoo-ing things on the table, Freddie looked at her getting ready, then looked at Sam, he then flew form beside her, running for the door, he opened it, Sam walked beside him, closed the door with one hand, Freddie began to panic._

_"You made a bet and you lost, Right Carly?" Sam was hell-bent on giving Freddie his "reward"._

_"I want no part in this, I'm just gonna watch the Bouncy-jogger-man," with that said, Carly walked to the window, put her binoculars to her eyes, and watched the Jogger-man, pitying Freddie. Freddie looked at her, in hoped of her protecting him from Sam, like the usual, she failed him, poor Freddie._

_"Sam, please, I'll do anything else!" He was pretty scared._

_"The deal was that you get a tattoo,"_

_"I know but-"_

_"Sit," Sam pushed him to the chair._

_"Sam-"_

_"Stop whining kid, getting a tattoo ain't so bad," Freddie didn't trust her, she was on parole, she was messed up, she was a tattoo artist, how the Hell would he trust her? But since she was an expert, he might as well take her word for this._

_"It's not?" Freddie asked, relieved a bit._

_"No! It just hurts a lot and lasts forever," Annie pulled her tattooing things, poor Freddie learned his lesson: Never trust a Puckett. Annie turned on her Tattooing needle and slowly pushed it towards Freddie's arm, he began panicking as the needles stung him._

_"Oh My God no he's doing jumping jacks!" Carly tried to cool the tension in the room._

_Flashback over._

They all sigh in happiness, good times, good times, then suddenly, Mrs. Benson came back with a small bag with the pharmacy logo on it, could she have found that Cloud block?

"Mom, what's in that bag?" Freddie shivered as he asked, his mother went to very bizarre websites and got really freaky stuff there, boys spray thingies, first aid kits, parenting guides, he worries for her.

"Cloud block! I finally found it, you know, clouds are much more harmful than you expect,"

Sam was laughing all of a sudden, she laughed all the way to the apartment, into Carly and Spencer's loft, into the iCarly Studio, throughout the iCarly rehearsal.

"Sam, we get it, it's funny, ha-ha, woo, now would you shut your mouth and rehearse with us?" Carly finally got sick of Sam's constant laughing. Sam fell on the bean bag, still laughing her lungs out.

"Cl-Cl-Cloudblock?" Sam was laughing to hard Carly started worrying.

"S-So?" Freddie was annoyed and on the verge of collapsing.

"You can't get a Cloud burn!" Sam laughed it out.

"She already found the Cloud Block before," Carly intervened.

_Flashback._

_Mrs. Benson ran to Freddie with a bottle of lotion in her hand, she opened it and squirted out some lotion._

_"Mom what are you doing-"_

_"Freddie, I found the Cloud block," She then put some of the cloud block on his face._

_Flashback Over._

"Okay Sam, we get it, Cloud Block, really funny, now, can we rehearse properly?" Freddie asked, frustrated.

Sam was wiping tears out of her eyes, she laughed the life out of herself.

"I'll try," Sam laughed again, Carly sighed.

"This is gonna be one long night,"

After Rehearsal.

"Night Carly, night Fredickles," Sam said her good nights and went down the elevator, in a few seconds they could hear Lewbert's screams. "NYAAAAGH! I just mopped The Floor!"

They then heard a loud thump, and an ambulance.

"Did Sam just hurt Lewbert?" Carly was getting scared.

"I guess she did," Freddie answered her, packing up his stuff.

"Well, I gotta get home,"

"Tick bath?"

"No, they're scheduled for week ends," Carly Laughed at Freddie.

"Well, Night Carly,"

"Night Freddie,"

Freddie went down stairs, to see Spencer with a huge stand in the middle of the living room.

"Spencer?"

"Hey Freddie,"

"Why's there a stand in the living room?"

"I'm building my Buddy Socko a huge Sock statue; it's his company's birthday next week, so I decided to send him a gift, like my idea?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure, Good Night,"

"Night,"

Freddie walked out of Carly's loft and went to his, he got to his bedroom when he remembered he needed to fix something with the camera, he groaned and walked back in.

"Back too soon?" Spencer asked.

"I forgot something, is Carly still up?"

"Yeah, she's in the iCarly Studio, preparing some decorations,"

"Alright, thanks,"

Freddie walked up to the studio, he saw Carly pacing around the studio, he knocked on the door and opened it, she jumped.

"Freddie?"

"Sorry I scared you, I just remembered I need to fix some graphics for the next iCarly, so I'm gonna burrow the Camera and the Laptop, kay?"

"Sure, go ahead,"

Freddie took the Camera and the laptop, he was going out when Carly looked at him, he smiled at her, as he was opening the door-

"Freddie,"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you,"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Remember earlier today, when you and Sam kissed in Principal Franklin's office?"

"A little, why?"

"Are you guys hiding something from me?" Freddie sighed, then looked at Carly.

"We promised to tell each other everything, right?"

"Right,"

"Me and Sam wanted to tell you after the next iCarly, but since I'm here, I might as well tell you,"

"What is it?"

"Carly, me and Sam are, kind of, dating," Freddie forced a smile on his face, but it faded to Carly's angry frown.

"You what?"

**Author's Note: Hiya guys, so, this is my first Story, it's still in progress, and I hope you like it so far, but before all you guys attack me with Pitchforks and Knives, I am still in between Seddie/Creddie, because, well, let's face it:**

**Seddie: Much more likely to happen.**

**Creddie: Much more Cuter.**

**Review and give me your ideas on whether you would like a Creddie or a Seddie ending ****. Hope you enjoy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sk8er Boi

**iHate You**

**Chapter 4: Sk8er Boi**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own iCarly, just friggin get it, I am not Dan Schneider!

_"What is it?"_

_"Carly, me and Sam are, kind of, dating," Freddie forced a smile on his face, but it faded to Carly's angry frown._

_"You what?"_

Carly was in shock, the fact that her best friends are dating, and that they didn't tell her, was too much for her, she glared at Freddie.

"We were planning on telling you…"

"Fuck your planning! Fuck you! Fuck Sam! Get the Fuck outta here!" Carly was enraged, she charged at Freddie and started hitting him with her fists, as if banging on a wooden door, tears streaming down her eyes, she slowly gave up, and started crying in his chest.

"I'm sorry Carly," Was all Freddie can say, he knew he and Sam were wrong.

"I'm really ashamed, I know we were wrong not to tell you, we're sorry, we are not the friends you deserve, you deserve better, more loyal friends,"

He took her to her bedroom, gave her a kiss on her forehead, he told her they'll tell her about it tomorrow at school, took his Camera and Laptop, and went down to find Spencer's sculpture half-complete.

"So, um, is he paying you for this?"

"Not really, his company doesn't sell much; wanna buy some of his socks?" Spencer raised a shiny pair of socks that kept on lighting up in patterns.

"No, thank you, Good Night, Spencer," Freddie tan to his room, threw the camera and the laptop on his bed and called Sam.

_"Whuddup Honey?"_

"Hey, Sam, I need to talk to you,"

_"What's wrong?"_

"Carly knows,"

_"You told her?"_

"No! She said she wanted to talk to me, and asked me about the kiss we had in Principal Franklin's office, I had to tell her, Sam, we broke our Promise to her,"

_"When are we gonna talk to her about it?"_

"I told her at school, tomorrow,"

_"Alright, so, what are we gonna tell her?"_

Freddie stopped, thinking about that question.

_"Freddie? Freddieee? Helloooo…"_

"I'm here,"

_"You scared me,"_

"Come over to my loft now, we'll make some speech or something,"

_"On my way, Love you,"_

"Love you too,"

Sam blew him a kiss over the phone, then closed it and walked to the Bushwell Plaza. In Five Minutes, the door was knocking.

"Who is it?" Freddie peeped through the peephole.

"Hey, just a sec, I forgot the password,"

"I'm waiting,"

"Mom! What's the password for our loft?"

"It's 74589328147223635251415" Freddie quickly put the number and the door opened, Sam barged in.

"Hey Honey," She gave Freddie a kiss.

"Hey,"

"Do you have some Bacon? We an out of Bacon at home,"

"Do you even have food at home?" Freddie joked.

"Not really… So let's get up stairs and prepare our speech and stuff,"

They went upstairs; they sat on Freddie's bed and started thinking about ways of telling her, while Sam munched on the Bacon, Freddie saw she was bored, so he changed the subject.

"So, Honey, I got some Bolivian Bacon…" Freddie smiled, remembering the time they talked about it.

_Flashback._

_Freddie walked to his locker, on Crutches, his Leg was still broken, but his hand was better, after he and Carly dealt with the crowd of admirers, Sam walked towards them, seeing them kiss._

_"Well Good Morning Mister and Misses Benson, said Sam, smiling to show approval of the relationship._

_"Sam…" Carly looked at her and smiled._

_"Stop it," answered Freddie. At that moment, the Second bell Rang._

_"Ooh, Second Bell," Carly gave Freddie a small kiss, he smiled, he knew his dream has come true, Carly was his Girlfriend._

_"See you after class," Carly walked towards the classroom, he was left alone, with Sam, Freddie watched Carly as she walked to her classroom, smiling, he was proud, Sam took a deep breath, smashing Freddie back into reality._

_"Yeah, Savor it," Freddie looked at her, annoyed, she just ruined his Dream-about-Carly-as-she-walks-away moment_

_"Savor what?"_

_"The Love, the Carly Love," Sam waved the top part of her body left and right, teasing Freddie, he laughed._

_"Jealous,"_

_"Gross," Sam looked at him with disgust._

_"Then what's your problem?"_

_"It's not my problem, it's yours,"_

_"Wait-"_

_"Go to class Crutchy," Sam walked to her locker; Freddie followed her, wanting to know where she's going with this._

_"What Problem do I have?" Freddie waited for an answer, Sam looked at him, she didn't want to kill his relationship with Carly, she knew he wanted this for a long, long, long, LONG, time, she sighed at him._

_"Do you want the truth?" Freddie shrugged._

_"Let's hear it,"_

_"Remember a few years ago, I dated that guy, he had a big nose?"_

_"Sure, Noseby Moseby,"_

_"Aha, and remember how he tried to get me to be his girlfriend for like six months and I kept saying get away from me or I'll kill you?" Freddie nodded._

_"And then he bought me a subscription to the Bacons of the World Club, and Boom, I thought I was in Love with the Guy?"_

_Freddie nodded, "I'm listening,"_

_"I was never in Love with him, I was in love with the Foreign Bacon that kept showing up on my door every month!" Freddie looked up, trying to visualize the scene._

_"Like a beautiful greasy dream," Sam remembered the Foreign Bacon._

_"Uh, I doubt that Bacon could make you fall in Love with someone," Freddie said, smiling in disbelief at Sam. She looked at him, her eyebrows nearly touched the ceiling._

_"You ever had Bolivian Bacon?"_

_Freddie furrowed his eyebrows, not getting the point. "No?"_

_Sam looked away, as if she was mentally absent. "It changes you…"_

_Flashback Over._

Freddie and Sam Smiled, remembering that moment.

"Breaking me up with Carly was the best thing you've ever done for me," Freddie knew his love for Carly got too old, he was frustrated.

"And by the way, I was Jealous back then," Sam stuck her tongue for him, he laughed and hugged her, they then looked into each others' eyes and knew, they were meant to be, Freddie's head slowly turned to face Sam's, they got closer, and closer, until their lips touched, they closed their eyes as they cherished the kiss, Freddie fell on the bed, Sam fell over him, still kissing him, they heard foot steps, they broke the kiss.

"Fredward!"

"Mom, I told you! Stop calling me Fredward!"

"I'm going to the hospital, they need me for an emergency, I'll be back tomorrow morning to drive you to school,"

"Okay, what-ever," Freddie has grown independent from his mother the more he grew up, she knew that, she was slowly letting him free, she knew he was getting too old for those things, like Tick Baths, and Smell Sprays for Boys, that humongous First Aid Kit they had.

Suddenly, they heard the door slam, and lock, Freddie looked at Sam, their noses touched, and they were about to continue,

"Wait a sec," Freddie got up, got the Camera and the Laptop, put tem on his desk, then jumped up beside Sam and they continued where they left off, still kissing, he opened his teeth and started biting on Sam's lower lip, he got out a few moans from her, she opened her mouth and got her tongue into his, they both made a tongue fight in Freddie's mouth, when Sam won and got to keep it there, they were moaning and groaning and scratching, ecstatic. Finally, Sam made her move, she started removing Freddie's shirt, breaking the kiss, she rubbed her hands around his body, and felt his hard-on poke her leg, she smiled at him, he removed her jacket off, and within five seconds, their clothes disappeared to nothing (Think Love, Sex, and Magic), and they did the first thing to come to your mind, (No, not skinny dipping!). Freddie crawled from under the bed cover, breathing heavily, sweating, a lot,

"Wow," was all he could say, Sam came out from under the covers a few seconds, her hands around Freddie, hugging him, smiling.

"That, was fun," Sam was amazed, she never knew dorks could be so good in bed.

They were both sweating like pigs, and breathing like raging bulls.

"Up for another round?" Sam smiled deviously, gave him her signature smirk, and slipped under the covers.

"Sam, I don't think I-" Freddie stopped talking.

"Oh Screw it!" Freddie slipped under the covers and joined her.

The Next day, Sam and Freddie woke up, still naked, with full memory of what happened last night, Freddie expected his mother to be here, he then heard some noises from the kitchen, he put on some Anti-Bacterial Boxers and peaked just to find his mother doing the dishes, he put some clothes on and tried to wake Sam up.

"Sam, Sam, wake up," He shook her a bit, she only muttered something about Ribs and Juvie, he shook her again, she looked up and choked him, he started coughing, she then let go of him.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Freddie answered, freaked out.

"Sorry, I thought you were my Mom," Sam answered; she gave him a kiss, took her clothes, and put them on, Freddie took some change and went to the Bathroom.

"Sam, can you go to Carly's apartment somehow, without going through the main door?"

"Uh, sure,"

"Great, I'll be out in a sec," Freddie showered quickly, put some clothes on, and took the Laptop and Camera to Carly's loft, he knocked on the door, then walked in, to find Sam, Carly, and Spencer admiring a huge Sock standing in the living room.

"Wow…" Freddie looked at the huge Sock.

"Like it?" Spencer asked.

"I gotta give it to ya, that's one hell of a sock!" Freddie gave Spencer a High-five, winked at Sam, and went up stairs, he put his things in the studio, then told the girls to get ready to go the last day of School, for this week, at least.

**(Author's Note: Chapter Four, the Story's finally worth being Rated-T! Review, give suggestions, and enjoy!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sex and Bolivian Bacon

**iHate You**

**Chapter 5: Sex and Bolivian Bacon.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I still do not own iCarly; it doesn't need a Sherlock to figure that out.

The Trio entered the gates of Ridgeway, today was very awkward, after what happened yesterday night, Freddie and Sam started sharing glances and winks in public, Carly was impatient, so during Lunch time, they found a rather secluded table and ate, Carly wanted to know more about Freddie and Sam.

"So, since when have you been dating?" Freddie sighed and looked at Carly.

"A few weeks ago,"

"Listen Carly, we're-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought you might think it's a prank," Sam said as she stared through the corner of her eyes at Freddie.

"We were kind of worried you would be annoyed and that it would hurt our friendship,"

"You know what hurt our friendship?"

"My Mom?" Both Freddie and Sam said at the same time, they knew both their Moms were insane in their own ways.

"You keeping secrets from me, you know, when Freddie told me, I was really frustrated, this is the second time you kept a secret from me,"

"No…" Sam knew she was lying.

"Yes, remember the kiss?"

The both looked upwards and remembered.

_Flashback._

_iCarly Studio, Freddie and Carly were talking about Sam's stay at the dentist's._

_Carly walked to the studio door, and saw Freddie in front of a small round table, doing some Techy-stuff, she opened the door, Freddie had his headphones on and was listening to music, so he didn't notice Carly._

_"I like the way you touch my head!" Freddie was singing careless of what's going on around him._

_"Freddie?"_

_"So why would you choose him instead!" He was still unaware._

_"Freddie,"_

_"Girl, who cuts my hair," Carly shook her head and walked towards him._

_"Freddie!" He was still mumbling some lyrics, she took a can and sprayed it at him, he yelled, took off his headphones and looked at her._

_"Why so jumpy?"_

_"'Cause you blasted me in the head with pressurized air!"_

_"I was here, I know what happened!"_

_"So how did Sam do at the Dentist's?"_

_"Like you'd expect,"_

_"She bit him?"_

_"Four times, he may lose a part of his finger," Freddie walked towards his cart, shaking his head, typical Sam, he threw the headphones on the cart._

_"Then, the Dentist gave her some of that whacky gas,"_

_"Nitrous Oxide?"_

_"Mhm," Carly was not fond of Chemical terms._

_"And then," Carly started stuttering, she gave a small laugh, Freddie laughed back at her._

_"Then what?" Carly laughed, remembering the funny things Sam was doing while she was loopy._

_"Then she, was saying some, weird stuff," Carly raised her hands and shook them a bit, emphasizing on weirdness, and laughed._

_"Weird how?"_

_"Like, she thought her thumb was missing,"_

_"Was it?" Freddie was confused._

_"No!" Carly was frustrated, first Spencer asked, now Freddie, she DID say Sam was LOOPY, and Said some WEIRD stuff, it was obvious._

_"And, um, then," Carly was scared of telling Freddie, he might either laugh at her, or jump out of the window, she started playing with his Tech-cart, out of nervousness, but he didn't mind._

_"She said that you two kissed," She said it quickly, she was too nervous she felt like she was gonna die._

_Freddie froze in place, and looked at her, Sam told her? He knew that Sam will eventually tell Carly. They both shared a stare, Freddie's shocked, and Carly's waiting for a confirmation, Freddie's Morale was destroyed, he was shivering._

_"So, she, really thought her thumb was missing?" Freddie wanted to change the subject._

_"That's so crazy," He knew his enthusiasm failed him, Carly won the Morale fight._

_"And! She said that you two kissed!" She was hell-bent on getting the truth," Freddie tried to run away._

_"Um, I'm coming mom!"_

_"Your mom didn't call you!"_

_"I heard the whistle!"_

_"Is what Sam said True!"_

_"No! I'm sure she has both her thumbs!" Freddie raised both his thumbs to Carly, to show her that Sam's thumbs are OK, he knew he lost to Carly, but he can't expose their secret, or Sam will expose her demonic rage and throw it at him. Carly pushed his hands down._

_"Did you and Sam kiss?" Freddie couldn't argue, so he ran from beside her, she followed him, he was near his tech-cart when Carly threw herself at him, jumped over him, and tied him to the ground, he fought back._

_"Tell me!"_

_"No!"_

_He was a guy, he was definitely stronger than her, so he fought back and tied her to the ground, Carly looked at him in shock._

_"Woah! When did you get so strong?"_

_"Sam time the Voice got lower!"_

_"Did you and Sam kiss?"_

_Freddie was frustrated; he couldn't hide it any longer._

_"Okay, yes, it's true, Sam and I kissed,"_

_"Oh my God," Freddie stood up, and helped a shocked Carly off the floor._

_"I was bummed about never kissing anyone, I was out on the balcony, and Sam came out, she said she never kissed anyone either and we ended up Kissin'!"_

_"Oh My God!" Carly yelled in disgust._

…

_Sam charged into the Room._

_"Hey!"_

_"See ya!" Spencer walked out of the loft._

_"Whatever,"_

_"Alright I'm here, where's the Bacon flavored Ice cream?"_

_Sam was in shock, they actually made them!_

_"There is no Bacon flavored Ice Cream,"_

_"But you texted-"_

_"I made it up!" Sam was bummed, it was a lie._

_"But I brought my big Spoon!"_

_"How come you-" Sam noticed a huge pair of Pants beside her._

_"What up with the gigantic pants?"_

_"Listen,"_

_"Okay,"_

_Carly and Sam talked, Carly found out Sam stole 20$ from her money purse, Carly told Sam she knew of the Kiss, when Freddie walked in._

_"Why didn't you tell me that you and Freddie kissed?"_

_Sam was in shock, all that was in her brain at the moment was 'Freddie spoke of it, Freddie spoke of it, I will kill that nerd!'_

_"Uh…" The Door opened._

_"Hey, Freddie entered, with some Cables in his hand._

_"Hey, can I run upstairs for a second and install these ca-" Freddie saw Sam glaring at him, he knew Carly told her, he was feeling endangered._

_Sam was looking at him, Freddie looked back, taking very deep and heavy breaths._

_"You spoke of it!" Sam spat out._

_Freddie threw the cables and ran out the loft, screaming in fear, Sam was gonna kill him, definitely, Sam chased him out, she was faster._

_"Leave me alone Sam!"_

_"No!" Freddie's cries of help weren't answered, and within seconds, Sam was back in with Freddie on her shoulder, Carly was freaking out._

_"Let me go!" Sam threw him on the couch, he crawled to the corner in fear, Sam ran to the door and locked it._

_"You swore we'd never tell anyone we kissed!"_

_"I didn't!"_

_"You told me!" Carly intervened, blaming Sam._

_"I never told you anything!"_

_"Yes you did!"_

_"When you were all hooked up with Whacky Gas!"_

_Sam discovered the mistake she did, and backed away._

_"Oh…"_

_"I tell you guys everything," Here comes the lecture._

_"So it really annoys me that my best friends Made out and-"_

_"We didn't make out!"_

_"It wasn't like that,"_

_"We just did it to do it, you know?"_

_End of Flashback._

"Remember?" Carly snapped them back to reality.

"Oh…" Sam remembered.

"Listen Carly, we're sorry, and to prove it, I'll tell you something else, very recent," Freddie thought about it, and decided to tell her about last night.

"How recent?"

"Last night recent,"

"Freddie!"

"Sam! She's our best friend, she told us about everything, we can't just hide secrets from her!"

"Fine, tell her," Sam was convinced.

"Last night," Freddie motioned to Carly to some a bit closer to him, she leaned, he whispered in her ear.

"Last night, me and Sam, gave our Virginities to each other,"

"You gave-" Freddie muffled Carly's voice by shoving his Sandwich in her mouth.

"You can't tell anyone!" Carly spat out the Sandwich.

"So you two had-Mm… Is that a turkey sandwich?"

"Yes, it is,"

"Momma loves her turkey," Sam snatched the sandwich from Freddie and gobbled it up, Freddie sighed, and smiled at her.

"So," Carly lowered her voice, their friendship went awkward after that moment.

"Were you two safe?"

"Well, according to Sex Ed class, the time me and Sam "Did it", Sam will not get pregnant," Freddie answered in whispers.

"My little genius," Sam hugged Freddie and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Phew, I don't want iCarly to have pregnant co-hosts," Carly smiled, a very, awkward smile and reply, Sam and Freddie nodded.

"Right…" The School bell rang then.

"Saved by the bell," Sam said as she stood up, they walked towards their classes; they have a lot less classes together than last year.

After School, the Bushwell Plaza.

Mrs. Benson dropped Sam off at her house, and went to her apartment, Carly and Freddie went it to see Spencer sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys," Carly and Freddie walked in, feeling awkward after their Lunch conversation.

"So how was School today?"

"Fun, Awkward, awful,"

"Weird,"

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" Freddie said, giving a fake smile, Spencer knew something was up.

"I'm- I'm gonna go empty my backpack upstairs," Carly slipped out of the conversation.

"So, really, what happened?" Spencer insisted on knowing.

"Nothing, really!" Freddie was terrible at keeping secrets.

"Freddie, stop lying, you're horrible at it," Spencer said as he pulled out a Peppy Cola and watched Elephant Love, Season 3.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you," Freddie sat beside Spencer.

"Last Night, me and Sam, "Did It"," Spencer looked at him, with huge bug eyes.

"You what?" Freddie kept silent.

"Aww! You lost your Virginity before I did! And I'm 13 years older than you!" Freddie laughed.

"Really?" Spencer looked at him, the look that said Do-Not-Speak-Of-It-Again. Freddie looked at the Television, to close the subject.

"I'm, I'm gonna go upstairs and do my homework with Carly,"

"Have a blast,"

"Oh, I will Blast my books out the window, I will," Freddie was getting over the whole "Straight A" Student, his grades fell, not too much, about A-,B, somewhere in between.

Freddie walked up to the Studio, to see Carly with her History book open, and a notepad.

"Hey Carls,"

"Hey,"

Freddie sat beside her, and took out his notepad, and started answering those history questions, he finished faster than Carly, she was halfway through her questions.

"Want some help?" Freddie teased.

"No, I have to do this alone, Mr. Devlin can figure that out easily," As much as Carly hated it, she confessed it, who wouldn't copy from an Over-achiever?

"Fine, Freddie threw his notepad away and went to the tech-cart.

"Freddie, who was the Russian Tsar in World War I?" Carly asked him, the room was awkward, and she had to break the silence.

"Tsar Nicholas Romanov The Second," Freddie answered, as he fixed the last of the graphics for the iCarly, he knew that Carly was trying to calm down the awkwardness between them.

"So," Carly said, as she closed her history book, and put it in her bag.

"Did you two enjoy it?"

Freddie looked at her, he knew what she was talking about, but was afraid of answering.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Devlin also said that the multiple choice answers are included," Carly looked at him, and sighed.

"Freddie, you are not good at changing subjects,"

"I know,"

"So, answer me,"

"Well, fine, I liked it, it was kind of painful, but it was fun," Freddie quickly muttered and closed the laptop on his tech-cart, and was walking out the door.

Carly knew she was making Freddie nervous.

"So, I have to go to my apartment, I have to finish up, I'll be here when it's iCarly,"

"Okay, bye," Carly smiled, as Freddie left, she thought of Freddie and Sam in bed, she almost had an asthma attack.

Hours later.

Carly took out her pearphone, and texted Sam.

_"Hey, u ready for iCarly?"_

_"Sure, b there in a sec,"_

_"K, cya there,"_

"So, is she coming?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, she is,"

"I'm heeeere!" Sam charged in, with a plate of Bacon, she kissed Freddie and walked towards the bean bags.

"Hey, is that Bolivian Bacon?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, wanna try?"

"Uhm, no thank you,"

"Come on, what are you scared of?"

"The changes it does,"

"It's not that bad,"

"Okay,"

Sam threw a Piece of Bacon at Freddie, which slapped him, he picked it up and took a bite, he stood there, with his eyes wide open, and shivering hands.

"Is he Okay?"

"Don't you remember Carls?"

"This happens to everyone on their First Bolivian Bacon,"

"Oh, right,"

Freddie was smashed back to reality.

"Well?"

"This really Does change you,"

"Told you so," Both Sam and Carly said, Freddie checked the time on his Laptop, he opened up and connected the Camera to the Computer.

"Alright, 1 minute for iCarly, Places, quick review,"

Carly and Sam started jumping around, that's what they did while reviewing iCarly.

"In Five, Four, Three, Two," Freddie pointed at the girls, as in 'We're live!'

"Hello, you have reached iCarly,"

"The only web show that has cute Hosts and Technicians," Sam smiled at Freddie, he smiled back at her.

iCarly Over, Sam left, Freddie and Carly are alone.

"Fun iCarly," Freddie knew that he and Carly still had an awkward friendship.

"True, especially that guy who shoved apples in his pants," They both laughed.

"Oh! I just remembered! It's movie night!"

"Oh Right! But why did Sam leave?"

"I forgot to tell her,"

"I'll text her," Freddie pulled out his pearphone and told Sam to come back to Carly's loft for Movie Night.

"She can't, her mom's wasted, she needs to take care of her,"

"Oh, right,"

"So, which movie?"

"SpongeBob Square pants The Movie?" Freddie asked, they both laughed.

"No, I was serious,"

"Sure, SpongeBob Square Pants it is!"


	6. Chapter 6: Sk8ter Boi's Past

**iHate You**

**Chapter 6: Sk8er Boi's past.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I still do not own iCarly, and I am pretty sure I won't.

_"So, which movie?"_

_"SpongeBob Square pants The Movie?" Freddie asked, they both laughed._

_"No, I was serious,"_

_"Sure, SpongeBob Square Pants it is!"_

"Come to think of it, SpongeBob is not a good idea, let's watch The First Kiss,"

"Nooo! That movie is agony!"

"Then you choose,"

"Uh, let's go with, Paranormal Activity?"

"Sure, but, you sure you won't get scared?"

"I'm sure, Spencer's got a stash of Tequila and Playboy Magazines, I'll go fetch some Tequila,"

"And some Playboy Magazines!" Freddie joked.

"Fine, pervert," Carly smiled at him, then went out of the studio, Freddie started looking for the movie, he found it and put it in the DVD player, Carly came back with a bottle of tequila and two small glasses, with a few magazines.

"Sweet!" Freddie hid the magazines between his pants and his stomach, Carly poured two glasses and played the movie, they quickly took drank and started watching, going more hazy the more they watched, until they were completely wasted. Carly put the movie on pause, and looked at Freddie.

"Sooooo, Freddieeee, like the movieeee?" Freddie drank less than Carly, so he was partly aware of what's going on.

"Weeelll, a bit, do youuuu?"

"Noooooo," Carly turned the DVD off, and scooted beside Freddie, his eyes were half-closed, so he didn't realize.

"Was Sam fun in beeeeed?"

"Yeeeeeeeah, she was amaaazing,"

"Can you tell me if I ammmmm?"

"Ooookay,"

Carly sat on Freddie's lap, hugged his neck, and started kissing him, he was wasted, so he forgot he was dating Sam, as their lips locked, Freddie was aware of two things: He was Kissing Carly Shay, his Crush since the 6th grade, and that her lips felt much better than Sam's. After a few minutes of kissing, Carly started pulling the magazines out of Freddie's pants, and throwing them around the studio, she then took his shirt off, he, in return started opening up her tiny jacket, and in seconds, their clothes were all around them, they were sitting in their under wears, when Carly was about to unclasp her bra, the Studio door opened up, with a massive slam to the wall.

"FREDDIE?"

"Oh looook, it's Saaam," Freddie looked upwards, to see an angry Sam upside down, she walked towards them, and kicked Freddie in the head.

"Owwwwwww,"

"Why did you kick Freddieeeeeee ?"

"Because he's a worthless bastard!"

"Saaam?"

"Fuck you Fredward Benson!" Sam yelled, tears in her eyes, Freddie pushed Carly off his lap and walked to Sam, or rather, dragged himself across the floor, and stood up in front of her.

"Whaat do you mean?"

"I mean, you're a son of a whore! You cheating bastard!" With that, Sam kicked him with her knee to his groin, he yelled in pain, gaining consciousness, he looked up.

"Sam?"

"Burn in Hell!"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me! You cheating bastard, you son of a whore!"

"Why are you-" Freddie noticed he and Carly were in their under wears, he looked at Sam.

"Sam, I was drunk!"

Sam ignored him and ran out of the studio, he looked at Carly, she was lying on the floor, half-naked, he yelled in frustration, and slammed his fist to the wooden floor, making a small crack there, he started crying, he cried himself to sleep.

Morning.

"Freddie?" Carly was shaking his naked body, he woke up, looked at her, his face still red out of frustration, remorse, and depression.

"It's morning,"

"Leave me alone!" Freddie woke up, put on his clothes, and walked out of the loft.

"Freddie, wait,"

"I said, leave me alone," Freddie was angry.

"Wait, what happened last night?" Freddie sighed.

"You don't remember?"

"No,"

"Well, me and you almost had sex until Sam walked in, kicked me in the face, kicked me in the groin with her knee, and ran out, crying,"

"What?"

"Bye," Freddie walked out, without looking back. Carly knew she messed up, she shouldn't have gotten the tequila, she shouldn't have drank too much, she sat on the couch, and started crying.

"Carly? Why are you crying?" Spencer woke up to the sound of her.

"I, I fucked up Sam and Freddie's relationship,"

"Carly, don't you swear, so tell me, what happened?"

Spencer sat beside her, and hugged her.

"Well, first, you need to find a better hiding spot for your magazines and tequila, second, I got a drink for me and Freddie, we were watching a horror movie, and didn't want to get those horrible memories when we woke up, we ended up almost having sex and-"

"Wait! So you and Freddie almost had sex?"

"Yes,"

Spencer sat up, and walked towards his room.

"What's wrong Spencer?"

"I knew that douche bag was up to something!"

"Spencer! It wasn't Freddie's fault, it was mine!"

"Carly, no more Freddie in our Loft,"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"But Spencer!"

"But Carly! He tried screwing you!"

"He didn't screw me!"

"But he tried!"

"But he didn't!"

"End of conversation! Freddie's not allowed here anymore,"

"Spencer! How are we going to do iCarly?"

"Find another place!"

"But we have a studio here!"

"I said! End! Of! Discussion!"

Spencer locked the door to his room, Carly walked back to her couch, pulled out her pearphone and texted Freddie.

"Hey,"

No reply.

"Lsn, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday,"

"Sorry? You know what 'Sorry' did? Nothing,"

"I didn't mean to, I was drunk,"

"W.e, you destroyed me and Sam's relationship, why am I talking to you?"

Carly turned her phone off, and started to cry, she then decided to go personally apologize to Freddie, so she went across the hall and knocked the door. No answer, she knocked again. Still no answer, she decided to text Freddie.

"Lsn, go open your door, I need to talk to you,"

A Few minutes later, Freddie opened the door, and they went to Freddie's room.

"Well? What do you wanna talk about?"

"Last Night," Freddie sighed, he looked at Carly, and started crying.

"She's right, I am a bastard,"

"No, you're not, she was angry,"

"Yes, she's right, My mother is a whore, how do you think I came to being?"

"That's not true, you have a mother and a father,"

"No I don't! God knows if I was adopted or what," Freddie was devastated, he was facing the obvious; he has no father, his mother isn't at home all the time, then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go get it," Carly offered, she left Freddie crying in his room.

"Who is it?"

"Mrs. Benson!"

Carly opened the door for Mrs. Benson.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to Freddie, Mrs. Benson?"

"What?"

"Who's Freddie's father?"

Mrs. Benson sat down, and started to cry. Carly hugged her.

"You see," Freddie was overhearing them.

"Freddie, well, when I was Eighteen I went to a prom party with my Boy friend, he was one of those bad boys who broke the law and stuff, so he told me he wanted to talk to me, we went behind the gym, and he-" Mrs. Benson started crying.

"He raped me, and a few months ago, my belly started to grow, I knew he got me pregnant, I tried to talk to him about it, but he left me, even when I delivered Freddie, he wasn't there, I couldn't find him ever since, and that's why I was over-protective for Freddie, so he wouldn't suspect anything, I told him me and his dad divorced and he went to live in France,"

Carly hugged Mrs. Benson, she looked up, and saw Freddie, she knew he heard everything, Carly gave Mrs. Benson the tissue box, and walked up to Freddie's room.

"Freddie-"

"Leave me alone,"

"Freddie, listen to me,"

"Sam was right, I'm a bastard,"

"No, you're not,"

"Then what do you call a Fatherless Child? What do you fucking call a Fatherless child?" Freddie yelled at Carly at the top of his voice.

"Freddie," Carly went to hug him, he pushed her away.

"Leave me the fuck alone! You're the one who asked her! You're the one who got Sam angry with me! You're the reason I'm like this!" Freddie was in a mess, his hair was messy, his clothes were old and tattered, his room was a mess, he looked like a homeless teenager, Carly realized the mistake she did, and started to cry, she then ran out of the apartment, crying.

She went back to her apartment, and lied down on her couch, and began to cry, she decided to text Sam.

"Hey, lsn, I'm sorry about last night, we were drunk, Freddie's a good guy, he drank too much,"

"Whore,"

"I admit I am a whore, just please, talk to Freddie about last night,"

"Slut,"

"Sam, talk to Freddie, please,"

Sam wouldn't answer her, Carly knocked on Spencer's door.

"Who is it?"

"Carly,"

Spencer unlocked the door and looked at her, she was crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong?"

"Spencer, you misjudged Freddie,"

He sighed.

"I told you, don't open this discussion again,"

"Listen to me! He was drunk! I was drunk! I seduced him! It's all my fault! It's not Freddie's!"

Spencer hugged Carly.

"I'll listen, tell me exactly what happened last night.

"Okay, so, it was movie night, and we decided to watch Paranormal Activity, I decided to drink so I won't remember anything from the movie, so I stole a bottle of tequila from you, and poured a drink for me and Freddie, then I seduced him, and we were half-naked, until Sam charged in, broke up with Freddie, and ran out,"

"Carly, I am very disappointed in you, you drank, you were about to have sex,"

"I know! And now neither Freddie nor Sam will talk to me,"

"Visit them,"

"I visited Freddie, I increased his pain by talking to his mother about his past, turns out he's a bastard,"

"Is that true?"

"Yes, Mrs. Benson was raped at a prom, and had Freddie,"

"I thought she divorced his dad,"

"She lied,"

"Poor Freddie,"

"So please, forgive him, it's not his fault, it's mine!"

"Fine,"

"Thank you,"

"Now go and talk to Sam,"

"Alright,"

"And be careful of her mother,"

"Got it,"

Carly was a bit encouraged after talking to Spencer, she decided to go talk to Sam, she knew it's gonna be hard, Sam will probably attack her.


	7. Chapter 7: Princess Puckett

**iHate You**

**Chapter 7: Princess Puckett**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own iCarly, (Not)

_Carly was a bit encouraged after talking to Spencer, she decided to go talk to Sam, she knew it's gonna be hard, Sam will probably attack her._

Carly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Carly,"

The Door opened, to reveal the woman everyone knows and fears: Pam Puckett.

"Hi, Miss Puckett,"

"Carly," Pam was chewing something Carly didn't recognize, she thought it was gum, and decided to ask.

"Mrs. Puckett?"

"Yea?"

"Are you chewing Gum?"

"No,"

"What are you chewing then?"

"You don't wanna know,"

"Okay… So where's Sam?"

"In her room, probably riding some hobo,"

"I see,"

"SAAAM!" Mrs. Puckett yelled out Sam's name, Carly almost lost her balance, feeling like an earthquake came to being for a second.

"WHAT?"

"You have a friend!"

"Send her in!"

Carly was definitely sure Sam wasn't adopted, she was led by Mrs. Puckett to Sam's room, the door was severed, it was dark brown, and seemed like it was at least 75 years old, Carly knocked on the door, only to get her hand stuck inside it.

"Carly?"

"Can you help me get my hand out?"

"Why should I?"

"Listen, I need to talk to you about Freddie,"

Sam kept silent.

"Please?"

"Alright fine," Sam took out an Axe, and opened up a hold big enough or Carly to fit through the door.

"Thanks,"

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"The movie night,"

"Oh, that,"

"Yes, listen Sam; Freddie didn't deserve all that, he-"

"Is a cheater,"

"No, it was me, I got him wasted, I got turned him on, you realize he cried the life out of himself just because you broke up with him? He really likes you, he wouldn't even talk to me,"

"Yawn,"

"Sam…"

"Carly…"

"Give Freddie a chance,"

"Nope,"

"I'll get you a "Bacons of the world" subscription,"

"Nothing you can do will make up for that,"

"At least be friends with him?"

"Fine, I'll talk to him,"

"Okay, Text him,"

"Okay,"

"Now!"

"Alright! Let me just get us some water,"

Sam went to the kitchen, and got two glasses of water for her and Carly, she then texted Freddie.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"Lsn, I was talking to Carly, and she told me the whole story,"

"So can we get back together?"

"I'm calling you,"

Sam dialed Freddie's phone number.

"Sam?"

"Hey Freddie,"

"I miss your voice,"

"Thanks,"

Carly listened to the conversation, she was happy she made up between them, or at least tried.

"So, are we getting back together?"

"Listen Freddie, after that night, I realized we can't be going out anymore,"

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel we're right for each other,"

"Oh, I see,"

"But we're still best buds,"

"Good to hear that,"

"Hey, I hate you,"

"I hate you too,"

Sam smiled, told Carly about what happened, Carly decided she should get going for lunch.

"You can stay and have lunch with me and my mom,"

"I'd rather not…"

"Well, bye, and, thanks,"

"Helping a friend," Carly smiled as she walked to the living room, to see Mrs. Puckett asleep on the ground, with a broken bottle of Wine beside her. Carly knocked on the door, no answer.

"Spencer?"

Carly walked in, she then yelled in fear, she saw Spencer in a pool of red, which she noticed was blood, she looked up, to see Freddie, with a gun in his hand, he pointed it at her.

"Freddie?"

"It's all your fault, you whore," As Freddie pulled the trigger, Carly started screaming, she found herself in Sam's room, on her bed, with a plastic cup beside her, and a puddle of water on her jacket.

"Carly, you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I put some sleeping pills in your water,"

"Why?"

"So you won't hear my conversation with Freddie, so, why were you screaming?"

"I had a nightmare,"

"Momma loves nightmares," Carly eyed her, Sam was scaring her.

"What was it about,"

"I went to my loft, for lunch, from your house, and I found that Freddie killed Spencer, I woke up when he almost shot me,"

"Ooh, harsh,"

"So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"The making up,"

"Oh, that, well, we decided that we're still best friends, but we broke up, so, wanna stay for lunch?"

"I should go, Spencer ordered some Mexican food, Freddie's greatest fear," Carly made some ghost noises and wiggled her hands in the air, imitating a ghost, Sam just laughed at her.

"Carls,"

"Yea?"

"Never, imitate ghosts,"

"Okay…"

Carly walked back to the Bushwell plaza, just to hear Lewbert yelling at her.

"I JUST MOPPED THE FLOOR! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE RESPECT SOME NEATNESS? NYAAAAGH!"

"Shut up you miserable mutant,"

Carly walked to her apartment, and knocked on the door, no answer, she opened the door, expecting to see a dead Spencer and a vengeful Freddie, only to find Spencer sleeping on the couch, she woke him up.

"Oh, yeah, so, what do you wanna have?"

"Inside out burgers?"

"Let me call the delivery,"

"I'll be in my room,"

Meanwhile…

As soon as Carly left, Sam pulled out her cell phone and called Freddie.

"Hey, Sam,"

"Listen, I said that I didn't want to date anymore just in front of Carly, if she knew we're dating, she would probably freak,"

"Smart, I like your thinking, Princess Puckett,"

"Love you too, so listen, meet at the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Sure, when?"

"Now,"

"See you there; remember, I still hate you,"

"I hate you too,"

At the Groovy Smoothie

Freddie walked in, to find Sam waiting, on the same table they use every time they come here, he gave her a kiss and went to get their orders, he stood on the cashier, in front of T-Bo.

"Hey, Teebz,"

"Hey Freddie,"

"I'd like one Strawberry Splat and one Blimey Bacon Smoothies,"

"That'll be 2.50$,"

Freddie pulled out his wallet, and paid T-Bo, as he was walking back to the table, T-Bo called him.

"Sup?"

"Want a Taco?" T-Bo pulled out a stick with Tacos on them.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You can't put tacos on a stick,"

"But I just did,"

"But how?"

"How what?"

"T-Bo!"

"Alright, fine, here are your smoothies, enjoy,"

"Thanks,"

"Want a Donut?"

"No!"

"Why? Why are you hatin' on Donuts?"

"Because I don't want donuts!"

"But why?"

"T-Bo, Sam's sitting on that table, see her?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't make me get her,"

"Okay,"

"Thanks,"

Freddie took the Smoothies and went to Sam's table, gave her the smoothie, and they started talking.

"This tastes so good, what is it?"

"Bacon-flavored," Freddie gave Sam his signature smile.

"Holy Crap Since when do they make those?"

"Special order," Freddie winked at her."

"Oh My God I love you!"

As soon as Sam said that, Carly walked in, she wanted to get some smoothie for her and Spencer, Freddie saw her, and lowered his voice.

"Sam, is that Carly?"

"Yea, Hide!"

They both were wearing hoodies, so they covered their heads, Carly walked past them, without noticing.

"Phew, that was close,"

"Hide, she's still here,"

Carly walked by them again, staring at them.

"Do I know you two? You look oddly familiar…" Sam deepened her voice.

"No Ma'am you must be mistaken,"

"Oh well, sorry to disturb you,"

"It's cool,"

Carly walked out, Sam and Freddie removed their hoods.

"Nice Save,"

"Thanks," Sam gave Freddie a kiss.

"Sam?"

"Freddie,"

"I think we should tell Carly,"

"Why?"

"We promised no more secrets,"

"True, but I don't think it's a good idea,"

"But she thinks I'm single, who knows?" Freddie shrugged at her, Sam frowned.

"I love it when you win arguments," They walked to Carly's loft, and walked in.

"Hiya kids," Spencer welcomed them.

"Hey, can we talk to Carly?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No,"

"She's in the Studio,"

They walked up stairs.

"Hey Carls,"

"Hey Sam, Freddie,"

"Carly, we need to tell you something,"

"What's up?"

"Me and Sam are Dating,"

"Oh, congratulations,"

"Thanks,"

An awkward silence left them staring at each other.

"So, let's watch some videos sent by our fans?"

"Sure,"

Freddie connected his laptop to the screen, and started playing some weird videos, they decided what to add on their next show, and sat on the bean bags, still silent.

"So, I heard it's the last week of sophomore year," Freddie broke the silence, again.

"Yeah, who's excited for junior year?" Carly seemed enthusiastic about the idea, but they all knew she was faking it.

"Hey guys, remember that one time Freddie dared me to read a book in a week, and loser gets a water hose down his pants?"

"I sure do," Freddie answered, sighing.

_Flashback_


	8. Chapter 8: Return of the Bolivian Bacon

**iHate You**

**Chapter 8: Return of the Bolivian Bacon.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I am Dan Schneider's cousin, does that count? (I don't own iCarly, still.)

"Hey guys, remember that one time Freddie dared me to read a book in a week, and loser gets a water hose down his pants?"

"I sure do," Freddie answered, sighing.

"Let's cherish the moment with a flashback of that day,"

"Let's not," Freddie playfully throws a pillow at Sam, who throws it back at him.

"Hey, guys, remember that time we were watching Dancing auditions for iCarly?" Carly interfered, disgusted by the Romance no one expected.

"Yeah, I remember, until we all fell asleep, I had a horrible dream that still stalks me," Sam said, shivering in disgust.

"What was it about?"

"Well, we were in detention with Miss Briggs, and she decides to play the bagpipes, so out of no where, those big loudspeakers come up, and she plugs her bagpipes to them, we all get deaf, and suddenly we all start doing this Scottish dancing,"

"Eww,"

"Sam, I pity you at the moment,"

"What was yours about, Carly?"

"I dreamt that I was alone in my living room, there was no one, no furniture, nothing, so I go to the fridge, and a cute guy in a tux comes out, everywhere I go, another cute boy in a tux comes up, until there were about 8 to 13, and then we all start dancing, it was fun, though,"

Carly smiled as she remembered all those cute guys around her, she knew, if they were 12, Freddie would be burning with jealousy, but now, he just smiled.

"What was yours about, Freddie?"

"Mine? It was about that kid you and Sam liked, and he was tap-dancing, and he started hitting on Carly, so I told him to stop, and we challenged each other to a dancing competition, and we ended up Tap-dancing, until I kicked his ass,"

"Fun,"

"True,"

"Good times, good times,"

"Oh hey, remember that time my Grandpa wanted me to go to Yakima with him?"

"Yep," Both Sam and Freddie answered.

"Remember how Freddie threw a tantrum when I was about to leave?"

"Who doesn't?" Sam winked at Freddie, he smiled back.

_Flashback._

_Carly walked down the stairs, wearing a casual pink shirt with a jacket on top, Sam and Freddie were near the computer, waiting for the time that she was leaving them, they suddenly realized, most of their lives revolve around Carly._

_"This is my last suitcase," Said Carly, with a tone of defeat, she threw the bag along with the others, her Grandpa knew how sad she felt, but he wanted the best for Carly._

_"I'm ready to ruin my life," Carly knew, Yakima meant that her life was officially ruined._

_"Look, I know you're upset kiddo, but once you smell that Yakima air, you'll feel better,"_

_"Yes, the sweet smell of Yakima," Said Carly, in an annoyed, sarcastic tone._

_"Here," Spencer walked out of his room, with a paper in his hand; he gave it to his Granddad._

_"What's this?"_

_"Everything you need to know about taking care of Carly, I listed all of her allergies," Spencer was tracing everything he was saying with a finger, on the paper._

_"She has allergies?"_

_"Yes, these are Carly's favorite foods, drinks, soups, and chowders,"_

_"Aren't soups and chowders the same thing?"_

_"No, there's a distinction," Spencer's bitter tone of defeat didn't change as he was talking._

_"This is her homework schedule and the number for a good tutor 'cause she's been having some trouble with science, oh, and these are the vitamins she needs to take every day," Spencer emphasized on "Everyday"._

_"I only give her the ones shaped like dinosaurs,"_

_"Why?" Granddad gave Spencer a look of concern, dinosaurs?_

_"Dinosaurs are cool, oh, she's into drinking coffee, I always give her decaf without telling her,"_

_"What?" Carly intruded, she heard something about her and decaf._

_"Nothing," Spencer quickly replied with a stay-out-of-this tone._

_"Keep it," He gave the paper to his grand father, Grandpa eyed him._

_"Thank you, Spencer, this is, uh, impressive," Grandpa was surprised Spencer was so responsible; he didn't know half of those things._

_"Well, thanks," Spencer felt bitterness towards his Grandfather, he just felt like yelling at him "Granddad! She's my baby sister! You won't take her from me!" But instead, he just walked and sat on the stairs._

_Carly stood up, she will miss all the fun she had in Seattle, with Freddie and Sam, and she knew Sam will probably kill Freddie without Carly there to protect him, Freddie came up first, all that he was thinking of was that the love of his life was moving away, probably forever, he won't get a chance with Carly, as much as it burned him, he tried to stay calm._

_"So, this is it," He looked at her, for one last time, printing an image of her into his brain, he was going insane, just the thought of Carly leaving him._

_"This is it," she repeated, knowing how much Freddie loved him, she was actually worried what Sam will do to him after she left, Carly walked slowly towards Freddie, he did the same, she gave him a goodbye hug, Freddie started to cry._

_"Be strong Freddie!" He whispered to himself, he walked away, knowing this was probably the last hug he'll receive from Carly._

_Sam stood in his place now, she looked at her Best Friend, the girl who took the blame from her when she photodocked Miss Briggs' head to a Rhinoceros, the girl who always helped her do the right decision, her Best Friend._

_"So," Sam looked at Carly._

_"Who's gonna take the blame when I put live lobsters in Miss Briggs' car?" Sam was worried she would lose herself without Carly._

_"Will you at least try to stay out of trouble?"_

_Sam shook her head. "No," They then smiled at each other, the smile that said nothing will separate us._

_Carly quickly moved towards Sam and they shared one warm hug. __**(A/N: No Cam intended, just an emotional BFF moment)**_

_"Well, we should go, long drive, lots of traffic," Granddad was feeling guilty, he knew Spencer was responsible, he knew the losses Carly will suffer, but his mind was set: Carly will move to Yakima._

_"Well, I guess this is-"_

_"NOOOOOO!" Freddie charged at Carly's legs, hugging them, he was going to suffer, A LOT._

_"Freddie, let go of my legs,"_

_"I got him," Sam pulled Freddie off Carly's legs._

_"Sorry, lost my cool for a sec there,"_

_"You can't lose what you never had," Freddie quickly elbowed Sam, to make her quiet, his mind could only handle one girl at a time, and Sam was not that girl. Carly turned towards her Grandpa._

_"'Kay, let's go,"_

…

_In the lobby, Lewbert was mopping the floor, screeching at anyone who stepped on it._

_"NYAAAH! MORE PEOPLE!"_

_He started roaring and making very weird noises as he threw the mop and walked towards his office._

_"Well the car's right up there, young man, would you mind if you-"_

_"Carly! Wait!" Spencer ran down the stairs, eight floors, must be important._

_"Here," Spencer gave Carly her inhaler._

_"My Asthma inhaler, but I've never had an asthma attack since I was Seven,"_

_"Keep it,"_

_"Why?"_

_"You never know if you might need it again,"_

_"You kept this all those years?" Granddad was starting to think twice about this._

_"Yes,"_

_"Why?"_

_"Incase," After Carly refused to take the inhaler, Spencer gave it to Granddad._

_"Take it, just incase," Granddad looked at the papers, and the inhaler, then it hit him, Spencer was probably one of the most responsible people in the family, he just doesn't show it._

_Spencer and Carly shared a brother-sister hug, as Granddad folded the paper in half, he knew Spencer will take good care of Carly._

_"Nah, I'm not gonna need this,"_

_"Look-"_

_"I'm not gonna need them, because, I want Carly to stay here with you,"_

_End of flashback._

"I gotta give it to Spencer, that was a nice save,"

"The only one with the best big brother in this room, me!" Carly was very proud of Spencer.

"That's because you're the only one who has a big brother, in this room," Sam pointed out the facts; Carly gave her a playful push. Silence fell on them.

"So, I'm gonna go get some food out of your fridge, can I get you guys anything?" Sam was being awfully nice those last few days…

"A Peppy cola please,"

"Some Iced Tea, please?"

"Well, too bad!" Sam stuck her tongue out for Freddie, he sighed at her.

After Sam left, Freddie and Carly shared awkward looks, remembering the last time they were alone in the studio.

"So, what did the Bolivian Bacon do to you?" Carly knew that Bolivian Bacon made significant changes to people; she wanted to know how it affected Freddie.

"Well… It really didn't do much," Freddie's mouth tightened into a small dot of lips, Carly knew anytime that happened, Freddie was lying.

"Stop lying,"

"Alright fine,"

He sat beside her, and whispered her.

"I don't think I like Sam as much as I used to,"

"What? So you mean you-"

"No, not yet, I just, gah, Nevermind,"

Sam returned, threw a Peppy Cola to Carly, some Iced Tea to Freddie, and sat with a bucket of Fried Chicken.

"Where did you get that?"

"Tennessee Fried Chicken,"

"Delivery?"

"Spencer's credit card,"

"Oh,"

Suddenly, Sam got a text message from Melanie.

"Hey Sam,"

"What do you want?"

"I have to call u,"

"K."

In a few seconds, Sam's phone rang, she went to the corner and started talking.

"Who is it?" Carly mouthed.

"Melanie," Told her Sam.

"Little Miss Perfect Puckett?" Teased Freddie.

"That's her,"

Sam closed her phone.

"So, Melanie's coming over, and I gotta go pick her up at the airport, Love you," she gave Freddie a quick kiss, and went down the elevator, Carly and Freddie started pacing the room, until Freddie sat on the Hood of the Car prop they used for iCarly.

"So, why do you not like Sam as much?" Carly walked towards him and sat beside him.

"I just don't feel the love I used to after that Bacon,"

"We told you, it changes you," Carly went to an absent-minded phase and looked away for a sec, until she got snapped back into reality by Freddie.

"Carls?"

"Yea? Sorry I was thinking of the changes Bolivian Bacon made to me,"

"What did it do to you?"

"You don't need to know!"

"I absolutely need to know!"

"Girl stuff,"

"Oh, Nevermind then,"

Silence fell upon them again, until Freddie decided to ask Carly something.

"Carly?"

"Freddie,"

"I have a question,"

"Sure, anything,"

"I'm thinking of breaking up with Sam, what do you think of that?"

"Hmm," Carly thought, she knew how much he meant to her after that Taco Truck accident, she actually liked Freddie, ironically, he likes her less, a lot, less that before, this was her time, she thought, she can get Freddie to herself, but at the cost of her and Sam's friendship… Touch decision.

"Carls?"

"Sorry, I was thinking,"

"Oh, take your time,"

She thought that if Freddie broke up with Sam, Sam might think that Carly got him to do it, and she knew, Sam wouldn't like that, she knew, annoyed Sam is hazardous to her and Freddie's existence. After constant thinking, her decision was made.

**(A/N) Chapter Eight, this story is going a long way, and don't you think that because it started Seddie it's going Seddie all the way, nooo, I have grand plans. *Evil Demoniac-ish laugh* Review and enjoy, Suggestions are always welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9: Destroying Sk8er Boi

**iHate You**

**Chapter Nine: Destroying Sk8er Boi.**

**DISCLAIMER: **iCarly isn't mine (These disclaimer jokes are starting to get old, don't you think?)

_She thought that if Freddie broke up with Sam, Sam might think that Carly got him to do it, and she knew, Sam wouldn't like that, she knew, annoyed Sam is hazardous to her and Freddie's existence. After constant thinking, her decision was made._

"I think you should stay with her," Carly thought that Sam has made too much for her, Freddie smiled at her.

"Kay,"

A few minutes of silence, broken by Spencer who ran into the room.

"Hey guys guess what I just diiiiiiiiii-"

Spencer tripped over some ham that was on the floor.

"Oh my God, Spencer, are you alright?"

Spencer stood up, in pain.

"Sam?"

"Yep," Freddie confirmed it was Sam's ham, he then took it up, wiped off the area where Spencer tripped on, and started eating it.

"You really are becoming more and more like Sam," Carly points that out, Freddie almost never ate ham.

"You think so?" Freddie answered with a mouthful of Sam's ham.

"Ow, I dislocated my shoulder again, Make way!" Carly and Freddie backed away, Spencer jumped up, and fell down on his shoulder.

"Note to self: Don't throw yourself of wooden ground,"

Carly laughed.

"Always do that on rugs, okay?"

"Fine," Spencer stood up.

"So, what did you diiiiiiiiiii-?" Freddie imitated Spencer's freaked out tone as he slipped, Carly laughed, enjoying the conversation.

"I made this giant sculpture of a Smoothie, with T-Bo coming out of it!"

"Why T-Bo?"

"He's the owner, he's paying me!"

"Sweet, how much?"

Spencer lowered his voice, "25$,"

"25$? For a statue of him and a Smoothie?"

"Yes…"

"You really need a financial manager,"

"I know, so, wanna see it?"

"Sure," the trio went downstairs, the sculpture stood in the place of the coffee table.

"Where's the table?"

"I put it in my room,"

"Did it fit?"

"You can fit A LOT of things in my room,"

"I see…"

"Wow, you emphasized on T-Bo so much,"

"I was hoping he'd pay me more for that,"

"Smart,"

Sam charged in, with Melanie by her side.

"Hey guys, wow, nice sculpture,"

"Hey you guys, hey Freddie,"

Freddie looked with eyes wide open, Melanie was not a joke, Freddie started making random noises before he fainted. He woke up a few more minutes in the studio, alone, he walked downstairs to find a big leather chair, facing away from him.

"Hello?" He asked, suddenly the chair turned towards him, Sam was sitting, eating a bag of chips.

"Hey Sam,"

"Hey, Freddie,"

"Can I have some?" He dug his hand into the bag, pulled out a handful and ate them.

"Listen, Freddie, we need to talk,"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Listen, Freddie, after you fainted, me, Melanie, and Carly decided to go to the Groovy Smoothie, we talked a bit, and I realized," Sam stopped, is she gonna do this?

"Realized what?"

"Freddie, I don't think we can go out anymore, I just don't feel that things are going normally this way, I think that-"

"-That it would be best if we broke up?"

"Exactly,"

"I-I understand," Freddie took a deep sigh of depression, he lost Sam, yet again, for no reason. Sam walked up to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and told him goodbye, Freddie walked to his apartment, went up to his room, and sat on his bed, frozen, doing nothing, his phone rang several times, Carly, Melanie, Spencer, his Mom, he didn't answer anyone, he just wanted to be alone, he turned the light off, pulled the curtains over the window over his bed, and sat in the darkness, without moving. Suddenly, a crash is heard, and someone yelling out his name, he didn't care,

"Fredward Benson I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry I didn't answer, my phone was on silent mode,"

"Change it to normal,"

"Okay, Whatevs,"

…

Days have passed since the breakup, Freddie didn't show up anywhere, he always stayed in his room, he missed iCarly rehearsals, he was about to miss iCarly, Carly decided to talk to him, a knock on his bedroom door was heard, no answer from the inside, Carly went in, the room was pitch black, she wanted to turn the light on, nothing.

"Freddie?"

"Who are you?" Some creepy voice answered her.

"It's me Carly, what's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing! Leave me alone!"

"Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help,"

"No one can help,"

"Maybe I can,"

"Not even you,"

"Just tell me what's wrong, we'll find a solution,"

Freddie threw some notepad and pencil on his bed and patted a place beside him for Carly to sit, she sat, he told her the story of their breakup, she looked on the notepad, she found some nice drawings, Freddie liked to express depression by drawing it, one picture drew her attention; he drew Sam, and himself, with a heart in between, he then drew a zigzag line that cut the page and the heart in half, and separated him from Sam, with a small line on top of the page, with horrible handwriting "You're my everything," Carly could make that out, Sam obviously dumped him, and dumped him hard, Carly looked at him, his hair was a mess, his face was red from frustration, anger, and sadness, he cried his tears out dry, he was a bit too thin, under the normal rate, Carly went and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Freddie, but this is how life goes,"

"Life sucks,"

"It's natural; people break up with each other all the time,"

"Nature's a bitch,"

"I know she is, I know she is,"

A silence fell, then Carly decided to talk to him a bit, she wanted to change his mind off the subject of the breakup, which devastated him.

"So, why did you faint?"

"Two Sams,"

"You mean Melanie and Sam,"

"I don't understand, I thought it was a prank, Sam told me so,"

"Sam gets frustrated and goes with 'Whatever tickles your peach' after she deals with un-gullible people,"

"Ah,"

Carly looked at the other drawings, they all had Sam and something scribbled on top of the page, Carly could conclude that Freddie fell too hard for Sam, and Sam didn't know it.

"Freddie, I think you should get back to a normal life, I mean, we've been getting worried,"

"Who has?"

"Me, Melanie, Sam, Spencer, your Mom,"

"But it's just too much!" He broke down on Carly's shoulder, Carly tried to cheer him up, eventually, he gave in to her over-enthusiastic nature.

"Thanks Carly, you've really been a good friend to me,"

"That's what friends are for, now go get a shower, please,"

"Fine," Freddie smiled, the only smile he had since a few days, Carly was still worried for him, but she knew Freddie, he would get over it, pretty soon, like every time she rejected him, she actually felt a bit guilty for rejecting him so much, she was smashed back to earth when Freddie's wet head peeked out of the bathroom door.

"Hey, Carls?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I change?"

"Of course not,"

Freddie walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, beads of fresh water all over his body, Carly smiled, although he didn't have that 6-pack everyone talked about, he wasn't physically strong, but she knew him, Mentally and emotionally, he was too strong.

"Uhm, Carly?"

Carly returned back to earth, noticed herself staring at his body.

"Oh, right, sorry,"

Carly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, after a few minutes Freddie walked out, his first shower in 3-4 days.

"Fresh," Carly commented, stating the obvious.

"Thanks, I actually feel a lot better now, thanks again Carls,"

"No problem,"

"So, I was thinking, does Sam know what happened to me?"

"Yes, she does,"

"How?"

"Are you even asking that?"

"Oh…" They smiled at each other, they then walked to the living room couch and turned on the TV, Freddie went to the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Some Peppy Cola?"

"Aha,"

"Does your mom allow it in here?"

"Not really,"

"Then I'll have a glass of water,"

"I never said we don't have Peppy-Cola…" Freddie gave Carly an evil smile, and walked up to his room, a few seconds later, he came down with two colas, one for Carly, and one for him.

"Well you're bad," Carly smiled, she knew Freddie has been working on being bad ever since he knew she was interested in Bad Boys.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks,"

They sat, watching TV, until Freddie looked at Carly.

"Carly?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you a question? A very serious question?"

"Sure, go ahead,"

Freddie took a deep breath, this won't be easy.

"Why did you always reject me?"

Carly looked at him, the inevitable, she knew he was gonna ask her why, sooner or later, she just didn't see it coming right now.

"Uhh… Well…"

Carly looked confused, Freddie looked serious, she liked his serious face.

"You see, it was just that-"

Carly was scared of answering him.

"Your crush on me was too early, I mean, you didn't hit puberty yet and I didn't blossom yet, I was scared of going on a relationship while I was still young,"

"I see, but what about the times after that?"

"I guess, I just took it as a habit?"

"A Habit? You think that rejecting me is that easy? You know what I go through every time that happens? Do you know that every time you reject me, I feel like I'm worthless? Like I don't belong here," Freddie threw his can of Cola away, and walked to his room.

"Freddie, wait, I didn't mean it that way,"

Freddie turned around.

"Carly, I love you, I mean it, can you say the same?"

That struck Carly deep in the guts, she felt like crap, knowing how miserable she and Sam made him, she noticed that she didn't answer him, she looked up at him.

"Freddie-"

"I thought so,"

Freddie walked to his room, slammed the door shut, Carly just sat in that couch, thinking what kind of a monster she is, after all he did for her, when she was forced to do that talent show for Miss Briggs, Freddie brought her his Tech-equipment when Spencer couldn't give her the camera, he also got her some late lunch, when she was leaving to Yakima, he literally collapsed, and begged Granddad to change his mind, when her friend Jake wanted to sing on iCarly, he enhanced his voice to make it sound better, when Valerie showed interest in Freddie, he asked Carly if she'll be okay with it first, when Sam changed her school grade, Freddie hacked into the school computer system just so he could help her, when she and Sam fought, Freddie made up between them, he never chose sides, when the TV show crew used Freddie to their advantage, Freddie didn't leave until Carly did.

But then it hit her: She loves Freddie.

**(A/N): Chapter Nine, again, review, suggest, and enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Other Puckett Girl

**iHate you**

**Chapter 10: The Other Puckett Girl.**

**DISCLAIMER: **My name is (not) Dan Schneider and I (Do not) Own iCarly.

**(A/N): The Title's a reference to the movie "The Other Boleyn Girl":P.**

_But then it hit her: She loves Freddie._

She decided to go talk to him, she went into his room, he had his iPod playing, and was sitting on his bed, looking through his art-book.

_Remember those walls I built,_

_Well baby they're tumblin' down,_

_They didn't even put up a fight,_

_They didn't even make a sound._

He looked at the creaking door and saw Carly come in.

"Listen Freddie, I didn't mean it, I know how much it hurts you when you get rejected, believe it or not, it also hurts me when I reject you,"

_I found a way to let you in,_

_But I never really had a doubt,_

_Standin' in the light of your Halo,_

_I got my angel now,_

Freddie looked at her, "You mean you liked me back?"

"Yes, I did,"

"Well, you're really good at hiding it,"

"I know, and before you ask why, I was worried it would affect our friendship, I thought it might annoy Spencer, he really acts aggressive towards my boyfriends, and I was worried that it might affect iCarly,"

"Smart, I never thought about it that way,"

"Well, it was kind of difficult,"

Carly went and sat beside him.

_Hit my like a ray of sun,_

_Burning through my darkest night,_

_You're the only one that I want,_

_I think I'm addicted to your light,_

"Remember that time when I dropped my water bottle, and you ran and got it for me?"

"Yeah,"

"I really miss those times, _you dropped this!_"

They both laughed at how Carly imitated pre-mature Freddie.

"Good times,"

"Hey,"

"What?"

"I wonder what will happen if all our enemies collided, or something,"

"The Anti-iCarlies,"

"That would be fun, and near-impossible to avoid, Nevel, Valerie, all of your ex-boyfriends,"

"Freddie…" Carly playfully pushed Freddie, and they started laughing.

"I was joking,"

"I know you were,"

"But honestly, I develop hatred and some jealousy for every boyfriend you ever dated,"

"Why?"

"They just made me jealous, I mean, _Hey, how come you got to date Carly and I didn't?_"

"Because we weren't ready," Carly smiled at him.

"So wait, what about the time I saved you, we were dating back then, right?"

"Yeah,"

"What did Spencer think about it?"

"He thought I was being sympathetic towards you,"

"So wait, if you won't date me because Spencer hates your boyfriends, then why did you date anyone else?"

"I worried for you,"

_I swore I'd never fall again,_

_But this don't even feel like fallin,_

_Gravity can't forget,  
To pull me back to the ground again__,_

With those words, they both looked at each other, and started moving closer, their hands reached for the other, their heads tilted, and their lips touched, as they closed their eyes to enjoy this one unique kiss, it felt much more different than the others, it felt_ right_, Carly's tongue started knocking on Freddie's teeth, he opened and released his tongue, and eventually pushed hers back into her mouth, which sent Goosebumps into Carly's body, and blood into Freddie's groin, they started moving their hands around their bodies, until they fell on the bed, still making out, Carly started unbuttoning Freddie's shirt, moving her hands all over his bare chest as he unbuttoned her tiny jacket, as ecstatic as that was, Freddie regained his consciousness and broke their kiss, half-naked.

"Carly, I think we should stop, we're kind of going far,"

"Sorry,"

"Hormones," they both said, they laughed, and started talking a bit.

Meanwhile,

At the Groovy Smoothie, Sam and Melanie were sitting, Carly just left.

"Where's Freddie, I haven't seen him in some days,"

"Oh, that,"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, me and Freddie are-"

"Dating? Or rather, were"

"How did you know?"

"Twin instincts,"

"Whatever,"

"So, why did you break up with him?"

"I don't feel like we were in love like we were before,"

"What happened, that made you feel that way,"

"Well, it was at Carly's house, one of her movie nights,"

_Flashback __**(A/N: The first Flashback not from an iCarly episode) **_

_Sam's point of View_

_I was walking towards Carly's house, Mom was being an Ass, I hate it when she gets wasted, I slapped Lewbert, went to Carly's and opened the door, I saw Spencer wearing his jacket, he seemed like he was leaving._

_"Hey Spence,"_

_"Hey Kiddo,"_

_"Where are Carly and Freddie?"_

_"Up stairs, Movie night, don't want to disturb them,"_

_"Alright, where are you headin' to?"_

_"Movie Night,"_

_"You too?"_

_"Can't adults have fun?"_

_"Sure they can, have a blast!"_

_"Enjoy,"_

_Spencer left, I charged to the fridge, took the last pieces of Bolivian Bacon, ate them while watching Girly Cow, I want to go upstairs by the time it was the second movie, I took a Peppy Cola with me, after I was done, I went upstairs, I saw both Carly and Freddie, in their under wears, making out, with Playboy Magazines all over the place, and a bottle of Tequila, I charged in and hit Freddie until he regained his consciousness, Carly just fainted, he started begging me to come back, I just ignored it, I was so angry, it was unbearable, he cheated on me! With my best friend! I went home crying._

_End of Flashback. Back to 3__rd__ Person._

"Oh, so that' why you were crying,"

"Exactly,"

"Then Carly came over, and convinced me they were drunk and that she made the move,"

"Ouch, that must have been harsh,"

"It really was,"

"So you made up?"

"Yea, but I felt that the second time was out of pity and regret for what happened,"

"So you broke up with him?"

"He's all yours, that is, if Carly didn't decide to go out with him, which is nearly impossible,"

"Oh yay,"

"Go, knock yourself out,"

Melanie walked out of the Groovy Smoothie, T-Bo walked by Sam, with Bell peppers on a stick.

"Buy a Bell Pepper?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I don't want Bell Peppers,"

"Why you hatin' on Bell Peppers?"

"T-Bo!"

"Sorry,"

Melanie went to Freddie's apartment, Carly and Freddie heard a knock on the door, they went to answer.

"Who is it?" Freddie asked.

"It's me, Melanie,"

He opened the door.

"Hey Melanie," Said Freddie and Carly in unison.

"Hey Freddie, Carly," Melanie smiled at Freddie, and fake-smiled at Carly.

"So, what are you doing here?" Asked Freddie, he knew there was some kind of tension between the two of you.

"Sam told me about everything, and I just wanted to tell you, that I'm here for you if you ever need me," Melanie smiled.

Freddie knew Melanie liked him, a lot, but he liked Carly, he was confused, he knocked all out of his mind, and led the girls to his living room.

"Mom will be back soon, Peppy colas?"

"Sure," "Please,"

Freddie got two Colas out of his stash, and gave Carly and Melanie one, they were talking about Junior year, and because Melanie was an over-achiever, she got to skip one school year, so she was a Junior.

"I know, you should really concentrate on English Literature and History, junior year is gonna be really frustrating, Physics will be like 'Oh My God, Teacher, kill me now', Chemistry will be boring, so many equations, Biology will get scarier, more like Sex-Ed,"

Melanie gave her friends some advice on Junior year, until they heard a knock on the door.

"Guys, finish up those Colas," The Girls quickly drank them and threw the cans in their purses, Freddie went to answer the door to Mrs. Benson.

"Hello Fredward, did you touch the oven while I was away?"

Melanie and Carly started to giggle, Freddie gave them an annoyed, stop-it look, they stopped.

"Mom, I'm Seventeen, I'm too old for this stuff,"

"You will never be too old for those kind of things, heaven knows how many people died from playing with the oven, you know, the London Fire burnt down half of London, just because a Baker didn't turn off the stove after he was done,"

"Mom! We're not in London!"

"You've been warned,"

He turned to Carly and Melanie, they were giggling, Freddie turned red.

"Spare me the embarrassment and let's go to Carly's,"

They went to Carly's apartment.

"Hey Kiddos, Sam, you're looking nice today,"

"It's me, Melanie,"

"Oh Hey, Melanie, why are you here?"

"Visiting,"

"Enjoy,"

"Thanks,"

"Hey, I have an idea!" Freddie told the girls as they sat on the couch.

"What is it?"

"Let's introduce Melanie to our fans on iCarly, and make some kind of competition between her and Sam,"

Sam entered just after Freddie suggested.

"Hey, sup?" Sam went to the fridge, pulled out a root beer and started drinking it.

"Sam!" Spencer moaned in a very childish voice.

"What?"

"That was my last root beer!"

"Buy another one!"

"Fine!" Spencer walked to his room, sad.

"I don't think the competition is a good thing,"

"What competition?"

"Freddie suggested we get you and Melanie on iCarly, and do some kind of a challenge,"

"As long as it involves food, I'm in,"

"As long as it involves food, I'm out," Both Melanie and Sam said together.

"Fine, we'll just introduce Melanie,"

"Cool,"

"I'll just go upstairs and work on some graphics and stuff, by the way, what's today?"

"Tuesday,"

"I missed Monday's rehearsal?"

"Yes, you did, and Professor Crone gave us a project,"

"Is it about getting pregnant?" Both Freddie and Melanie looked at each other, and covered their faces with their palms.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"No! It's not about getting pregnant! And it's about Literature!"

"Well, what's it about?"

"Write about your favorite Shakespeare play,"

"Eww…"

"I know,"

"I might as well get started on that one upstairs, if anyone needs me, for the third time, I'm in the iCarly Studio,"

"Okay,"

"Whatevs,"

"Kay,"

Freddie went upstairs, thinking about the glances Melanie gave him throughout the conversation, he's expecting her to come up and start talking to him, but until then, it's iCarly Graphics and Shakespeare.

"Sam, are you working on that Project?" Carly asked, she knew Sam will say no, but, well, honestly, Carly did it for the sake of a conversation.

"Of course not!"

"Come on Sam, I'll help you," Melanie offered.

"No,"

"We're twins, you'll get an A"

"Oh well, an A on English Literature won't be bad," Carly walked up to her Computer and started Zap-Looking some Shakespeare plays, while Melanie tried giving Sam an idea about who Shakespeare is.

"Is he the guy who made Spears for the English Army?"

"NO!"

"Well then why is he called Shakespeare?"

"That's his name!" Melanie was gonna explode, Carly just laughed.

"We'll do this at home,"

"And we'll get a smoothie on the way home,"

"Fine,"

"Hey Carls we're-"

"I heard you, enjoy!"

"Thanks," Melanie and Sam walked out of the apartment, Spencer then jumped out of his bedroom, Carly jumped out of her Seat, Spencer scared her.

"Spencer!"

"I just got an insane idea for a Sculpture!"

"What?"

"A Pyramid! Made of Glass!"

"Spencer, they already made that,"

"Who did?"

"The French Government,"

"Awww… They always beat me to that stuff, First it was the Eiffel Tower, now it's the Glass Pyramid?"

"Yep,"

"Awh,"

Spencer walked to Carly's computer, and saw the list of Plays she was looking at.

"What'cha lookin' at?"

"Shakespeare plays,"

"Professor Crone?"

"Yep,"

"Write about Romeo and Juliet, he seems to like that one, a lot"

"Okay, thanks,"

Carly started reading some summaries about Romeo and Juliet when Freddie came down the elevator.

"Done,"

"Graphics?"

"And Project," Freddie gave Carly his signature Smirk as he showed her an elegantly designed paper.

"What play did you write about?"

"Henry The Eighth,"

"Freddie?" Spencer walked towards him.

"Hey Spence,"

"Rewrite that,"

"Why?"

"Mr. Crone hates that play, you'll get a B, if you're lucky,"

"What? Why?"

"He detests that play!"

"Aw come on!" Freddie walked back up the stairs, holding the assignment in his hand; he came back a few seconds later.

"Done, again,"

"Woah," Carly exclaimed, she just opened the Word document.

"WOW you're fast,"

"I know," Freddie smiled with pride.

"What's it about this time?"

"Julius Caesar,"

"He made a play on that guy?"

"Yes he did,"

"Let me see it," Spencer took the paper form Freddie.

"Careful, don't bend or crumple it,"

Spencer quickly read the assignment.

"Wow, this is good,"

"Thanks,"

Freddie walked to Carly.

"What's yours about?"

"Romeo and Juliet,"

"That play completely slipped my mind…"

"It's Crone's favorite,"

"Really?"

"Yea, some kid got an A+, he wrote about it, and it was C, R, A, P, spell that," Spencer intruded.

"Crap…"

"Yes,"

"Lucky, okay, well I'm going home, do you need help Carls?"

"Yeah, here it says that Romeo died…"

"You need me to write you the assignment,"

"Please?"

"Carly, this is an end of the year assignment, I can't help you,"

"For me?"

"No," Freddie moved his head away, to avoid her puppyface, which she made a very cute one.

"Fine, but I need a kiss in return,"

"No,"

"Cheek Kiss?"

"No,"

"Nose Kiss?"

"Nuh-uh,"

"Then forget it,"

"Cheek kiss it is!"


	11. Chapter 11: Last Days of School

**iHate You**

**Chapter 11: Last Days of School.**

**(DIS)CLAIMER: **iCarly is (not) mine, the characters in the story are(n't) mine.

_"Fine, but I need a kiss in return,"_

_"No,"_

_"Cheek Kiss?"_

_"No,"_

_"Nose Kiss?"_

_"Nuh-uh,"_

_"Then forget it,"_

_"Cheek kiss it is!"_

Freddie leaned towards Carly, she gave him a cute Cheek kiss, like the one she gave him when they broke up.

_Flashback_

_Freddie walked out of the elevator, with the Hard Drive in his hand, he saw Carly, in a cute dark dress, he thought black dresses look good on her, she was playing Violin God, she smiled at him, she didn't even bother to pause the game._

_"Oh, there you are,"_

_"Here I am," he smiled back, walking, or rather, moving using his crutches (Crutching?) towards his tech-cart._

_"Did Spencer tell you I was coming over?"_

_"Yeah, he said you wanted to fix something on the iCarly site?" She put the Violin down._

_"Aha, I'm just gonna pump up the speed with this 8-cord three gigahertz server,"_

_Carly picked up Sam's remote, and pressed the button that moved the television away, then smiled at him, enjoying his tech-blabbering._

_"Ooh, I love it when you talk all techy,"_

_Freddie squinted a bit, she actually liked his tech-talk? The same talk she and Sam used to laugh at and walk away from?_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, it's cute and geeky at the same time, it's Cukey,"_

_"You've never called my tech-talk Cukey before…" _

_"Well, that was before we were… you know" They looked into each others eyes, smiling from ear to ear, both of them enjoyed this moment, then Carly slowly wrapped her hands around his neck, resting them on his shoulders, and walked closer to him, they tilted their head opposite ways, and as soon as their lips touched, lighting strikes, Freddie was enjoying this kiss, but the physical pain, along with the emotional pain which Sam caused after telling him he was Carly's "Bacon" forced him to retreat and grumble, Carly looked at him, trying to remove all annoyed emotions from her face, he retreated from her kiss? Her Kiss? He wanted this since the sixth Grade, and now he's retreating from it? Something's wrong, Carly moved her hands off Freddie's shoulders and looked at him, confused, she frowned._

_"You retreated…"_

_Freddie shook his head a bit, realizing he did retreat from Carly's kiss._

_"I didn't retreat…"_

_"You… Kinda did, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," Freddie looked down, playing with his left crutch, Carly knew he was lying._

_"Just um…" He put his hand on his Tech-cart, playing with something on it._

_"So, a-are we, are we like, boyfriend, and girlfriend, now?" Freddie sounded nervous, he let out the words very slowly, expecting a simple reply, a kiss, or a slap, Carly giggled._

_"I don't know, maybe?"_

_Freddie nodded, "Oh,"_

_"Well don't say "Oh" Like that…"_

_Freddie didn't understand her._

_"I just said oh…"_

_"No, you said it like you were in a raffle and you won a prize and you found out the prize was just a can of soup, so you go "Oh…"_

_"You know I like you way better than most soups…"_

_Carly laughed, the laugh that enlightened Freddie._

_"Well Yay!" She answered enthusiastically._

_"Now, what do you wanna do? Kiss, or pump up your four-square Gigajam server?"_

_"8-cord three gigahertz server,"_

_"Yeah, that's really interesting," Carly answered him, with a clumsy voice._

_"Come here," She wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed her lips into his, she felt like he didn't want it, but, what the heck? She's kissing the kid who saved her life, he kissed her back, and then retreated, again, what's wrong with him? He grumbled, again, he retreated, and walked to the middle of the studio, Carly looked at him, bewildered._

_"Wow, you, seriously don't wanna kiss me," She never expected those words to come out of her lips, especially when they're going towards Freddie… The young tech-nerd who's been dying to kiss her since the sixth grade._

_"Why?"_

_Freddie sighed, looked upwards in frustration._

_" 'Cause," He looked at her._

_"I'm just Bacon!" He shouted out, as much as it didn't make sense to her, with the words Bacon, she knew Sam had something to do with this, she put her hands on her hips, confused._

_"You're Bacon?"_

_"Foreign Bacon!"_

_"Did that Taco Truck hit you in the brain?" Freddie groaned, he seemed annoyed._

_"I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend since the first day you met me,"_

_"I have,"_

_"Well? I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up and you're treating me like I'm your icky cousin Amanda!" Carly pouted._

_"Amanda is disgusting…"_

_"Freddie-"_

_"Okay, you know, how you always said you like me, but that you don't like me that way, you know, the good way?" He smirked._

_"Yeah, but that was before-"_

_"Before I Saved your Life?"_

_"So?"_

_"Nothing's changed…I'm still the same Freddie, and you're still the same Carly,"_

_"But I love-" He knew she was gonna say "You," But he had to do this._

_"You love what I did, you love that I risked my life to save yours but, I don't think you're in love with me, you just think you are,"_

_Carly walked towards his tech-cart, locked in thought, thinking about what he just said, he's probably right._

_"You mean like what Sam did to Noseby Moseby because he got her all that-"_

_"Bacon," They said together, ooh, so now it makes sense, how he's "Just Foreign Bacon", Sam knows Carly a bit too well…_

_"Yeah, exactly,"_

_"So, you, don't want me to be your girlfriend?"_

_"No, I do, but,"_

_Freddie looked at her, the sight of Carly made him forget about the immense pain he suffered, Carly finally loved him, or rather, loved what he did for her, he knew Sam was right, but he hated to admit it._

_"I think we should wait a while, 'till I'm out of this cast and all this "hero" thing wears off, and then,"_

_He walked towards her, smiling, he wanted a second chance, he thought about how to put it._

_"If you still wanna be my girlfriend, I'd be really psyched about it," Freddie smiled._

_"Okay,"_

_He then walked towards the elevator, he had to go, so he looked at her, how could it be possible, Freddie broke up with Carly, are you sure it happened that way? No, I think you mean Carly broke up with Freddie. No, I'm pretty sure it was Freddie…_

_"Well, I'll… See you tomorrow,"_

_"Yea,"_

_"Um…" He wanted one last kiss, he wanted the final touch of her lips before he left, he would probably never get it again, but he threw all of his attempts, it's up to Carly now._

_"Listen, when we kissed before, I didn't realize that would be our last one, for a while, so I was thinkin' maybe, you've, you, wanted to," He forgot the words, Carly walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, as a Ta-Ta for now, he blushed._

_"'Night Freddie,"_

_"'Night,"_

_As the elevator door closed, Freddie hit his head on the wall behind him, thinking about what he just did, he concluded this: I broke up with Carly because Sam told me to…_

_"What did I do?" He asked himself, he knew he ruined his one and only chance to be with Carly, he was destroyed._

_"WHAT DID I DO?" He yelled, at the top of his voice._

_Flashback Over._

"Um… Freddie?" Carly looked at him, he was smiling, blushing, his face red as a tomato.

"Oh… the assignment, right," Freddie sat beside her, titled the screen towards himself, and started typing up some things about the summary of the story, after he was done, Carly looked at him.

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"So, this should get me a pass?"

"Well, a B, if the teacher was in a bad mood,"

"So, how did you know I wanted your help?"

"Romeo didn't die,"

"Oh…" Carly smiled at him, he knew her too well.

"Well, thanks again,"

At School.

"I expect to see a pile of assignments here in five minutes, do not forget, this is an end of the year assignment, the grade you get on this will go down as it is on English Literature, and will cost Ten Percent on all other subjects,"

They started handing in their assignments.

A Few days later, the Teacher hands in the assignments.

"I will call your name and grade, come and get your paper, Gibson, a C+,"

"Puckett, a B, Wow Samantha, you've improved, I'm amazed,"

"Whatevs,"

"Benson, Freddie, An A, as usual,"

"Shay, Camicarly,"

"That's me!"

"An A, not bad, I loved it,"

"Thank you,"

After Class, Carly's locker.

"Thanks again for the assignment Freddie, now, I finally get a full A report card!"

"That's what friends are for, so, what about History, and Devlin?"

"Oh, I forgot,"

History Class.

"And so in year 1944 The united Allied Forces consisting of the United States, Canada, The United Kingdom, and the Free French people landed on Normandy Beach and invaded France, driving the Nazis and Vichy France out, meanwhile in the East, the Soviet Forces were advancing Towards Germany, and from the South, Italy has joined the Allies, with Mussolini missing, Hitler was surrounded, he hid in a Bunker a few feet from the ground under Berlin. And by year 1945, the Allied forces Freed France and invaded Berlin, by the time they got their, the Soviet Flag was waving over the Parliament buildings in Berlin, Hitler was eventually found and-"

"BOOOO!" Sam yelled out, bummed. The class joined her.

"Be Quiet! You there! Pop Quiz!"

"Aw man…"

"The Quiz will be worth half of your grade!"

"Sorry Carls, I can't help you this time,"

"its okay, Subject's easy,"

"Good Luck,"

After Quiz.

"Well, I got an A on my History!"

"I got a D,"

"You're improving, Sam,"

"His Technique is so annoying!"

"True,"

"Hey Girls, guess who got an A on their History Test!"

"I did!"

"Congrats! I guess that's a full A report card?"

"I got a full D report Card, that comes with anything?"

"A Pat on the back," Freddie walked towards her and gave her a simple pat, she quickly took his hand and flung him over her shoulder, slamming into the ground.

"Can't a Person be nice to you?"

"You did,"

"I regret it!"

"Sam! The floor's Concrete…"

"I know…" Sam walked away, victoriously, as always, and Carly helped Freddie up.

"Thanks,"

"I guess you regret dating her,"

"Well…"

"Hey Freddie, Carly," Melanie came out of nowhere

"Melanie? What are you doing here?"

"I decided to visit you guys at school, and by the way, I got my driver's license!" Melanie raised a small card with a picture of her, she smiled.

"Grats!"

"So, I'll be driving you guys home!"

"By home you mean the Bushwell plaza?"

"I meant our house,"

"I'm walking!"

"Then again, My Mom would probably kill us, Bushwell plaza it is!"


	12. Chapter 12: Hidden Secrets

**iHate you**

**Chapter 12: Hidden Secrets.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own iCarly or any characters mentioned in this story.

"Hey, why didn't my mom drive us?"

The girls looked at each other, none of them answering Freddie.

"I'll call her, she hasn't contacted me in a few days, something's wrong…"

"No, don't call her,"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because she's at a parenting conference!"

"Oh…"

Sam and Melanie looked at Carly, thanking her for the close save, Melanie parked her car and they all went up to Carly's loft.

"Hey listen, I'll be back in a few," Freddie walked out the door and went to his apartment, after a few seconds he came back.

"Funny, mom won't answer her cell phone, she usually does, are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Everything's fine!"

"Alright, so I'm gonna go fix some graphics for iCarly, I'll be in the studio if you need me," He walked upstairs, Spencer overheard the conversation.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"We can't, not right now, he's been through a lot lately,"

"I'll go talk to him," Melanie offered, they all agreed, seeing as Melanie had a sweet tone in her voice, they hoped Freddie would take it well, Melanie went upstairs, knocked on the door, and came in.

"Hey Freddie,"

"Hey, Melanie,"

"What'cha doin' there?"

"Making some pink and flowery font that says "Melanie" for the segment,"

"Nice, so listen, we need to talk,"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Listen Freddie, remember how we told you your mom's at a conference?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the truth is… Remember when me and Carly were over at your house, and Mrs. Benson had to leave to the hospital?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, while she was there…" Melanie walked closer to Freddie.

"She…got, electrocuted,"

"She what? Is she okay? Is she at the hospital?"

"No, Freddie, I'm sorry,"

Freddie stood there, frozen, his eyes grew a bit wider, he was frozen in place, Melanie placed her fingers to check if he has a pulse, it was rather slow, she called Carly and Sam, they all went upstairs.

"I don't know, he asked if she was okay, I told him no and he just froze like this,"

"He's in shock; life's been a bit crappy with him those last few weeks,"

"Oh…Well should we send him to the hospital?"

"I think we should,"

"He's okay, he's just shocked, I don't think we should send him, I'll ask Spencer," Carly went downstairs, and called for Spencer.

"Yeah What's up?"

"Freddie's up, in a state of shock, we just told him about his mom,"

"Just now?"

"Yeah, his life has been miserable, so we decided to tell him later on, when he's better,"

"I see, so what's wrong with him,"

"He's in a state of shock, should we send him to the hospital?"

"No, just get him to sleep,"

Carly went upstairs, they took Freddie to Carly's room, pulling him by the hand, he didn't support or resist them, until they threw him on the bed, he lay there, like he was a corpse, Sam was getting worried.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"After he gets some sleep,"

"I'll sleep on the couch, and check on him tomorrow,"

"Alright, we'll be going home, tell us as soon as something happens,"

"Will do,"

Melanie and Sam left, Carly stayed with Freddie, for hours, doing nothing, it was getting late, Spencer went up to her.

"Carly, I think you should go to sleep, we'll check on him tomorrow morning,"

Carly yawned.

"Okay, night,"

"Night Kiddo,"

Spencer went to his room and Carly took a blanket and slept on the couch.

Morning.

Carly went up to check on Freddie, same way she left him last night, she checked to see if he was breathing, he was, wheezy and faint breathing noises was all she heard, she looked at him, and suddenly, he smirked, Carly shook him.

"Freddie? Are you alright?"

"He just laid there, with a smirk on his face,"

Carly texted Melanie.

_"Hey, lsn, Freddie just smiled, come over,"_

_"OMW,"_

A few minutes and Melanie was standing beside Carly.

"Poor Freddie,"

"I agree, his life is a mess,"

"Good thing is, he's a positive guy, he looks on the bright side of things,"

"True,"

Freddie's been like this for a week.

He finally made a noise, which seemed like a small laugh.

"Freddie?"

Freddie turned his head towards her; he just stared blankly at her, no expression on his face, no nothing.

"I'm gonna go make a small video for iCarly, telling them tonight's cancelled,"

Carly went to the studio, turned Freddie's camera on, and sat on a chair, looking at the camera.

"Hey iCarly fans, it's me Carly, and tonight, I am sorry to say, but tonight the show will be cancelled due to some issues with the crew, but hopefully if things go better we'll be back to normal by next week, thank you for understanding,"

Carly walked to the camera, tears in her eyes, remembering Freddie as he would say the countdown, and would never say the one, for unknown reasons, and when they would finished he would go "And we are clear!", she went to her room, and saw Freddie, as still as a corpse, his legs dangling from either sides of the bed's right corner, his hands spread around him, his face looking at the ceiling.

"Freddie, you'll be okay, you can stay with me and Spencer,"

Freddie's face titled towards her, the second time in more than a week, he then stood up, and drank that cup of water that has been constantly renewed for him, he looked at Carly, and smiled at her, he then talked, for once, in eight days.

"Thanks Carly, you've really been the best friends anyone can have," He then hugged her.

"You really need a shower," she joked, he nodded at her.

"I'll go shower in my house and be right back,"

"Take your time,"

Freddie walked down the stairs, Spencer saw him and smiled.

"Welcome back kiddo!"

"Thanks,"

"So, you think-"

"I really don't wanna talk about it,"

"Alright,"

Freddie came back a few minutes later, enough for Carly, Sam, Melanie and Spencer to make him a Welcome Back gift, as he walked in-

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled, Spencer made him some pancakes, they all congratulated him on the hasty recovery.

"What's all this about?"

"You recovered quickly, the doctor said you might spend at least a few weeks like that,"

"Oh, well, thanks, really, you guys are the best,"

They sat and talked, until Spencer brought a huge Pie.

"It has your two favorite Flavors!"

"Blueberry!"

"And Gibby!"

Gibby jumped out of the pie, trying to breathe.

"Spencer, I will not jump out of your pies anymore,"

"Why not? I put the tube this time,"

"Not really,"

"Oh, I forgot the tube again, sorry Gib,"

"Welcome back Freddie,"

"Aww! I wanted to eat that pie!" Sam yelled, as Gibby was leaning in order to hug Freddie, Sam pushed him inside the pie.

"Sam…"

"What? I want the Gibby flavor in the pie! Now where's the oversized fork?"

Spencer pulled a huge fork and gave it to Sam, who started eating, Carly and Freddie turned to Melanie.

"I sometimes wonder how you two are identical twins…"

"Everyone who saw us wonders,"

After everyone left, Freddie and Carly sat on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey look, Ginger Fox is on Celebrities Under Water,"

"Let me see!"

"Aw… she threw a fork at the camera man,"

"Like how she threw one on you,"

"I still have three tiny holes there,"

"Ouch…"

"So, while you were "away" I started wondering, why do you always omit the one when you say the countdown?"

"Well, because if I did say the one, it would sound on live, so I just give you a sign to go, so you would start without the "one!""

"I see… So, you can stay here while your aunt Jennifer moves in with you,"

"No thank you, really, I can take care of myself,"

"Really, you can stay here,"

"No, I don't think-"

"It won't be-"

"I'm not sure if-"

"It'll be-"

"Aunt Jenn-"

"Freddie-"

"Really-"

"OKAY!" Their voices covered one another, as they started arguing, until Freddie sealed it wit an "OKAY!" and went to pack some stuff.

"You can use my bed; I'll sleep on the couch,"

"I'll stay on the couch,"

"Not this argument again, just take the bed,"

"No really, your room has your private stuff; I really don't feel comfortable sleeping in someone else's personal room,"

"Fine, you got me,"

"Alright, now that we're settled, good night," Freddie leaned in for a hug, Carly hugged him back.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it,"

Freddie went to his apartment, packed all the stuff he needs, and came back, Carly was watching Girly Cow.

"Girly Cow? Really?"

"Yeah, I like it!"

"I know you do, so, Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"Where was she buried?"

Carly remained silent.

"Where?"

"Freddie, she's not in America,"

"Where did you move her body?"

"Her parents wanted the corpse moved to Saint Thomas More Cemetery in London.

"Oh,"

"I'm sorry, we tried fighting for her, but they were her parents,"

"I know, Grandma is really a pain sometimes,"

"She sure is,"

"Hey, wanna watch some movie?"

"Sure, what should we watch?"

"Let's go to that movie store across the street,"

"I think you should choose the movie," Freddie suggested.

"I think you should, today is dedicated to you,"

"Alright, fine, let's get Saw II?"

"Sure,"

"You watched it before?"

"Not really,"

"It's really violent, if you don't wanna watch it; we'll get Girly Cow or something,"

"No it's alright; I like those kinds of movies,"

"You do?"

"Yeah…"

Back at Home, after buying the movie, Carly and Freddie both sat with a bowl of popcorn between them, they sat watching, covering their eyes every time something horrible goes wrong, not noticing the popcorn bowl finished, they both move their hands around, searching for some, and end up holding hands, they look at each other and blush, removing their hands from the bowl, somewhere through the movie, Carly pushes the popcorn bowl away, and hides beside Freddie, he turns the DVD off.

"Carly, you alright?"

"Yeah, that was just too damn scary,"

"It's my fault; we really should have gotten Chicken Little or something,"

Carly noticed she was snuggling beside him, and quickly pulled away, Freddie went to turn on the lights, as soon as he did, Spencer ran out wearing some strange Pajamas.

"Spencer, what are you wearing?" Carly asked.

"Glow in the dark Pajamas,"

"Socko's cousin?"

"What's his name?"

"PJ!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he has a Pajama making Company,"

"Nice,"

"So he asked me to make a sculpture, and I decided to make a glow in the dark Sleeping Hat!"

"Smart…"

"It's done,"

Spencer went to his room, and came out with a Sleeping Hat, that looked normal, Freddie turned the lights off, both Spencer and the Hat shined.

"Sweet,"

"I know, tomorrow I'm sending it to him,"

"Where does he live?"

"Canada,"

"Enjoy!"

"Bring back some Maple Syrup,"

"Will do!"

The Next Day, Spencer packed his bags, and left the apartment.

**(A/N): Review please x.x I feel like I'm talking to myself, I've gotten one Review (Thanks ^-^) on Ten chapters, I might stop writing this story if I don't get encouraged x.x, R&R (Read & Review?) and Suggest :D.**


	13. Chapter 13: Meet my Cousin

**iHate You**

**Chapter 13: Meet my Cousin.**

**DISCLAIMER: **If you read all of my 12 chapters, and their disclaimers, this is the same thing.

_The Next Day, Spencer packed his bags, and left the apartment._

Spencer walked out, just to see a boy, about Carly's age, standing across the hall in front of apartment 8D.

"Heya Kiddo,"

The kid eyed him.

"You are?" He had a very sharp British accent.

"Spencer Shay, I live here," Spencer pointed his head towards apartment 8C.

"Oh, I see, nice to meet you Spencer, do you happen to know where Freddie Benson lives? I was told apartment 8D, but he's not answering,"

"Oh yeah, he's in our apartment, how do you know him?"

"I'm his cousin, Edward Benson," the Gentle-Boy offered his hand for a handshake, Spencer looked at him.

"I would give you a handshake but I can't let go of any of those bags…"

"I see, very well,"

"Enjoy your stay,"

The kid watched Spencer leave, then knocked on Carly's apartment, she answered.

"Hello, Edward Benson, you are?"

"Carly Shay, I live here with my brother who just left,"

"I met him just a few moments ago, I am looking for Freddie Benson, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he's sitting on the couch," Carly pointed at Freddie, the cousins looked at each other.

"Edward?"

"Fredward?"

"We haven't seen each other in years!" Freddie smiled at him, and hugged him.

"I came here as soon as I heard about your mother, came here to offer my condolences, and some company 'til you get used to living alone,"

"Thanks, but I really don't ne-"

"Oh Pish posh, it's not a bother, now, how did you put the cart I sent you to use?"

Carly looked at Freddie.

"So that's where you got the tech-cart from!"

"Yes, you owe this good European man a big thank you," Freddie put his hand on Edward's shoulder, showing appreciation.

"No bother, halted back my allowance, but oh well,"

"No really, you don't know how useful it was to us, we made a web show!"

"You did, I know, iCarly, is it not?"

"Yes it is,"

"Freddie's told me a lot about it, hilarious, I must admit,"

Sam barged in, looked at Freddie, and pulled Carly towards Spencer's room.

"Who is that kid?"

"Freddie's cousin, Edward,"

"Fredward, Edward," Sam giggled.

"Sam…"

"Okay fine,"

Sam walked towards Edward, and gave him a handshake.

"Hello, dweeb,"

"Who are you calling a dweeb?"

"You, and Freddie,"

"I am not a dweeb,"

"Sure you are,"

Sam raised her hands, in order to push him to the ground; he raised his hands, and pushed her instead, and chained her to the ground by her wrists.

"Woah, Freddie never told me his relatives were better than him,"

"Yes, Freddie doesn't talk much about us does he?"

"No, now let me go!"

"Oh, if I must," Edward stood up, and offered to get Sam up, instead, she pulled him to the ground and tried to chain him, but her fought back, and chained her, again.

"My God this is embarrassing, a Benson beat a Puckett at something,"

"You're a Puckett?"

"Yes,"

"Oh God…" He jumped off her, and backed away.

"What's wrong with Pucketts?"

"You don't understand,"

"But I need to…"

"If I must,"

They sat down on the couch.

"The Pucketts and the Bensons have long been enemies, it all started, well I can't say when because I don't really know, but Great Grandpa Benson, and Great Grandma Puckett, are the reason this all started, you see, Great Grandma Puckett cheated on Great Grandpa Puckett during a bar night, with Great Grandpa Benson, that is all I know, and the Pucketts say it's all Grandpa Benson's fault, while the Benson's say Grandma Puckett was drunk, in fact they were all drunk, and they insist Puckett seduced Benson to bed,"

"Interesting story,"

"True,"

"So, any conclusions? Who was right?"

"No one! Why, do you think if one of us was right, we would still be fighting?"

"You have a point, and now, I gotta go rehearse for iCarly,"

"Can I watch?"

"Sure,"

They went upstairs, met up with Carly and Freddie, and rehearsed.

After Rehearsal.

Carly took Freddie to a corner.

"What?"

"Freddie, your cousin keeps checking me out…"

"I'm not surprised…" Freddie tried to flirt with her, but got a slap.

"Alright, sorry, wait-he was checking you out?"

"All the time while we were rehearsing,"

"I think the Bensons crush on the Shays…"

"Freddie…the point is, talk to him, and tell him to stop it,"

"But how?"

"Uhm… Tell him… that…"

"That you're dating someone!"

"Yes…"

"But he'll ask who…"

"Tell him…"

"Griffin?"

"Freddie," Carly looked at Freddie, gave him a shy smirk, then pushed him.

"Go!"

"Alright! Edward?"

"Ayep?"

"I noticed that, you were checking Carly out through the rehearsal,"

"I did, indeed, I must admit she does look nicer in person,"

"But, she's dating someone,"

"Who is that wretch?"

"Me…" Freddie blushed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes,"

"Very well, worth a try, is it not?"

"Yeah…."

"Well, I'll be next door if needed,"

"Alright,"

"Well?" Carly asked.

"He took it oddly well, almost too well,"

"Good,"

"Are we actually dating?"

"Freddie!"

"Okay, sorry,"

"So, can he help us on iCarly somehow?"

"He is a genius in technical stuff, he could be co-technical producer, but I think we only need one,"

"What can he do?"

"He's president of the Robotics club at his school,"

"Cool! We can have robots on iCarly!"

"Uhm…Sure, great idea! I'll go talk to him,"

"Alright,"

Sam charged at the fridge, a few seconds after Freddie left.

"Where have you been?"

"In your room,"

"What were you doing there?"

"Remember the time I stayed here because me and my mother fought?"

"Yeah?"

"I hid a taco in your dresser; I had to go eat it,"

"You hid a Taco in my dresser?"

"Yes, I did,"

"Sam!"

"Alright, sorry,"

"Food goes in the fridge!"

"Okay, mother, so, any good ideas for that blank part between Doctor Lobster and Random dancing?"

"Yeah, Freddie told me his cousin, Edward, is president of the robotics club, so, I thought maybe we can get a robot on iCarly?"

"Cool, then we can smash it with baseball bats!"

"Sam, no, we won't smash it with baseball bats!"

"Okay!"

A few moments later, Freddie came in, long with Edward, and a bag of Bacon.

"Ooh Bacon!" Sam jumped at Edward, who avoided her.

"Skill of the invisible ninja!"

"Hey! I'm the invisible ninja!"

"Ninjas don't leap at the floor," HE said, while munching some Bacon.

"Where did you get that bacon?"

"Victorian Bacon,"

"Never tried them,"

"They make you feel really, old…"

He threw a piece of bacon at her; she caught it with her mouth, and ate it.

"Good stuff,"

"Very True,"

"So, how come you're smart and love bacon?"

"People never see the horrid side of me!"

"Oh well, I guess that's what you get when you cross me and Fredbag,"

"I guess so,"

"So, how do you become an invisible ninja?"

"Watch this, FREDDIE!"

Freddie ran in, panicking.

"WHAT?"

"Stand in front of me,"

Freddie did as told, and stood in front of Edward.

"Alright, Puckett, now watch, and learn,"

Edward thumped Freddie in the forehead, Freddie put his hand over the area and shut his eyes in pain, Edward quickly ran behind him and kicked Freddie, throwing him to the ground, Sam stood with her mouth open, and started clapping.

"That's how that's done,"

"Why?"

"Teaching a novice,"

"Why?"

"She asked,"

"She's my enemy!"

"I know,"

Freddie roared in frustration, and went to the kitchen, Carly joined in the conversation between Edward and Sam.

"Ed? Can I call you Ed? Edward seems a bit long,"

"Sure, why not?"

"So, you agreed to us using a robot on iCarly?"

"Sure, whatever,"

"Great! So, what kind of Robots do you have?"

"I have a Bacon-maker, a microwave, and a dancing robot,"

"Bacon-maker?" Sam interfered.

"Yes,"

"Show me!"

"In a second," Edward went out of the apartment, and came back with a small frame of metal things stuck together.

"This is Jeeves, the Bacon-maker, Jeeves, make some Bacon,"

The robot started heating up, and running around the room, smoke coming out of it, until it stopped, and opened up it's stomach, a metal hand stretched out, with a platter full of bacon.

"Sweet!"

"They are,"

"Mm… This Bacon is so Good, Carly, try them,"

"Well, why not?" Carly took a piece of bacon.

"Wow This Bacon is good!"

"We're sooo having this robot on the show!"

"If you insist, I'll get him upstairs,"

Edward went upstairs, turned the robot off, and came back down.

"All set,"

"Alright!"

"Where's Puckett?"

"She ran off with the Bacon,"

"Everyone who tastes it does so,"

A few moments later, Sam and Melanie went in, Edward looked at them, and clumsily lost his balance, and fainted.

"Is he okay?"

"No, but this Bacon is so good!"

"We know!" Everyone in the room answered Sam; she backed into a corner, still eating Bacon.

**(A/N) Not my best idea, Btw Edward Benson is fictional, and I have decided this will be my last chapter for the time being, until I get reviews and until I get some kind of a school break x.x**


	14. Chapter 14: iPrepare for Webicon

**iHate You**

**Chapter 14: iPrepare for Webicon.**

**DISCLAIMER: Why do I still write Disclaimers? iCarly still isn't mine, if it was, I would- But it isn't.**

**(A/N): Inspired to release by some really encouraging reviews ^-^ (ascended ancient & angelsinstead, thanks ^-^) Enjoy.**

_**UNKNWON PLACE!**_

_**"Do they know?" asked a small and squeaky voice.**_

_**"I doubt it," answered a staunch British accent.**_

_**"Very well, what about the Webicon?"**_

_**"They signed up,"**_

_**"Perfect, just as I planned,"**_

Back at the Apartment.

"Hey Spencer, Guess what?" Freddie entered to see Spencer Zap-Looking some random things.

"What?"

"The Galaxy Wars Convention is in Seattle this year!"

"No Way!"

"Yes Way!" Freddie pulled out his laser gun and shot it at Spencer.

"I want one of those!"

"To the convention!"

"As much as I liked him, he was always a dork, still a dork, and will forever be a dork," Sam told Carly.

"Sam…Well, I can't punish you for that, he does act nerdy sometimes, like now.

"Whatevs, hey Spencer, I gotta show you something in my room,"

"Sure,"

As they left and went to Freddie's room.

"First off, the Galaxy Wars convention is not happening in Seattle this year,"

"Aww! You lied!"

"But for a good cause, the Webicon is here this year, and I need you to help me surprise Carly and Sam, I signed iCarly up a few days ago, they don't know,"

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make a gigantic Prop, which looks like the iCarly Homepage, with the iBlog, iSnap, iNews, and all,"

"Sweet,"

"And where I placed a group photo,"

"Yeah?"

"Put a Green Screen there,"

"Instead?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright,"

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure I will!"

"Yes, thank you!"

They walked back to 8C.

"Well? How goes the convention?"

"We're going tomorrow,"

"Okay, Sam will stay here with me,"

"Great, Carls? I'm just gonna go get some Sculpting stuff, I got an idea for a sculpture,"

"Sure, take your time,"

"Be back whenever,"

"Be back by whenever,"

Spencer walked out, Freddie started watching some old iCarly episodes.

"What'cha watchin' Freddie?"

"Some of our first iCarly webcasts,"

"I miss those times,"

"Hey, I can get my laptop, and connect it to the TV, so we can all watch those old iCarly webcasts if you're all in?"

"I'm game," Sam answered while nibbling on some of Edward's Bacon.

"Go ahead, don't shock yourself,"

Freddie went upstairs and took his laptop, and connected it to the TV, after opening the episode list; they chose the mother of iCarly: The Talent Show auditions.

"I mean really? What are up with these?"

"She can poke an eye out with them!"

"Remember when Miss Briggs saw it?"

"She was like "_Oh, I'll try not to poke a hole in it"_" Carly answered, imitating Miss Briggs.

Spencer walked back in.

"Hey, since when do we have the iCarly Channel?"

"Since Freddie plugged his Laptop to the TV,"

"Smart,"

"I know I am!"

"I would sit and watch,"

"You'll love it,"

"But I can't"

"Why not?"

"I gotta do this sculpture fast, it's for Penny, Socko's sister, she sells those Penny-Tees?"

"Yeah, we all have some of those shirts,"

"So yeah, she wanted me to make her some big Penny-T that says "Penny-Tees!""

"Creative," Carly answered, sarcastically.

"It was her idea!"

"Alright,"

Spencer snuck the big board from behind them and shoved it in his room, he then called Freddie in.

"So this is the big board?"

"Yep, this is the biggest they have?"

"Sweet, let's get started, I got a picture of how I wanted to look like,"

Spencer gave a sophisticated laugh.

"That's cake, you can go, I can do this alone,"

Spencer made some racket and threw Freddie out.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go into Spencer's room,"

"Why not?"

"You don't wanna know,"

"Okay…"

After Hours of talking, eating, and goofing around, Spencer called Freddie in.

"I got it,"

Freddie looked at it, and then at the image he printed, the board looked better.

"Nice job, this is sweet, thanks a bunch Spence,"

"No prob,"

They slowly pulled it outside Spencer's room, so that it was behind the couch, Freddie woke Carly and Sam up.

"Carly? Sam? I got news,"

"Talk,"

"Remember last Webicon?"

"Yeah, with that Psycho girl?"

"Yeah, and guess what? I signed iCarly for this year's Webicon!"

"Nice, so, is that it?"

"No, turn around,"

Carly and Sam turned around, just to stand with jaws that struck the ground, eyes wide open.

"Spencer and I made it,"

"Oh, My, God,"

"Why?"

"Our Prop for the Webicon!"

"Oh My God I love you!" Carly hugged Freddie.

"You do? Finally?"

"I love you as a sibling,"

"Oh…" Freddie hugged her back, but then closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the hug.

"Freddie? You can let go now,"

"Please make this moment last!"

"Freddie!"

"Sorry," Freddie backed away.

"So, are you guys going to the Nerd Wars Convention or the Webicon?" Asked Sam.

"The Convention was just so I can keep you two out of the way and get Spencer to help me,"

"Smart,"

"I know I am,"

"So, where should we keep this?"

"The Studio, of course,"

"Right, how are we going to get it to the studio, and back down?"

"We'll find a way,"

Edward walked in as they were thinking.

"Oh Jolly, an iCarly Poster,"

"For the-"

"Webicon, I know,"

"Are you gonna help us?"

"Sure, why not, but I must warn you, Nevelocity also joined this time, so you need something to get them good,"

"Oh no, Nevelocity is gonna be tough,"

"Most viewed website,"

"That will be hard,"

"True,"

"Hey Fredtard,"

"What?"

"What's the big Green box doing there? Where we have a group photo?"

"Yeah, I have a little surprise,"

"Show us,"

"Alright," Freddie activated his Green Screen, and showed them the most viewed episode of iCarly, on the Green Screen.

"Nice,"

"I know, I even had a picture of Carly's bunny,"

"Freddie!"

"Okay I'll remove it,"

"No keep it!" Both Sam and Freddie laughed.

"Guys!"

"Okay we'll stop,"

"Thank you!"

"Is he a volunteer Firefighter?" Sam asked then she and Freddie laughed, again.

"Yes! Now stop laughing and Mister CarrotNibble!"

"CarrotNibble?"

"I'm creative!"

"Yes you are!"

"I know I am!"

"So, when's the Webicon?"

"A Few Weeks,"

"And let's not go to lonely teenagers' 16th birthdays?"

"Whatever you say, Princess Puckett,"

"Thank you Carly for convincing us,"

"Hey, I was being nice, and sympathetic, lonely 16 year old teenagers with some mucus issue make me feel sympathetic!"

"Ah,"

_**Back to Unknown Place.**_

_**"So, they have a big poster of the iCarly Homepage?"**_

_**"Yes, I saw it myself,"**_

_**"Wonderful, I'll copy that idea, and begin working on it,"**_

_**"Genius,"**_

Back to the Shay loft.

"So, Freddie, can you teach me how to draw a bunny? Yours was nice,"

"What about Sam?"

"I don't want my bunny to be in jail,"

"Touché,"

"Alright, I'll go get a notepad,"

"Okay, so, first off, you need to detail it, show whoever's looking that it has fur…"

As Freddie was teaching Carly to draw, Sam was checking her ZLM (Zap-Look Live Messenger), she decided to hack Freddie's and add some silly comment, she checked his online list, she found something "Edward Benson – Available"

Sam started chatting with him.

_"Hey, Ed,"_

_"Hey Fred,"_

_"What'cha doin'?"_

_"Nothing really, working with my robotics club friends to make a butler robot!"_

_"Sweet, name him Jarvis!"_

_"Creative,"_

_"So, do you like Seattle?"_

_"It was fun, but too warm, I mean here in London, it rains like Life depends on it ."_

_"Wait, so you're in London now?"_

_"Captain Obvious Strikes again! Where else would I be? Russia?"_

_"Just asking, someone told me you went to tour Canada,"_

_"Rumors…"_

_"Btw, did you ever try Bolivian Bacon?"_

_"No, I hate Bacon x.x"_

_"Oh,"_

_"Alright, well, I gtg,"_

_"Cya,"_

_Edward Benson has just signed out_

_Freddie Benson has just signed out._

Sam thought about the conversation, and went to tell them, Sam ran to the studio.

"What now Sam?"

"Hey Freddie, I just hacked your ZLM and-"

"I really need some good passwords,"

"Well, what's wrong?" Carly intruded, seeing Sam in a panicked state.

"And, I saw your Cousin, Edward was online,"

"Oh, and that's bad because?"

"You don't understand! He told me he's still in London! And that he hates Bacon!"

"You're lying,"

"I have proof,"

"Show me,"

Sam showed Freddie the conversation.

"Oh God, I better talk to him,"

Freddie went and after a few seconds, came back, dragging "Edward" by his shirt.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you answer to this!"

The trio showed Edward the conversation.

"What is this?"

"You talked to Sam on ZLM and told her you were in London!"

"I didn't!"

"Who are you?"

"Alright Fine! My real name is Gregory Papperman, I'm Nevel's cousin, he hired me in order to spy on you for the Webicon, please don't hurt me, I'm a big fan of iCarly, he threatened me and bribed me!"

"Let me beat him up!" Sam yelled as she went to Spencer's room and got a Baseball bat.

"No, Sam! Is this true?"

"Yes! I have my ID Card, it was all Nevel's idea, he needed someone gullible, he told me that I get to meet the iCarly Crew and stuff, I didn't know, so I accepted, he told me that my name was Edward Benson and that I am Freddie's cousin, he paid me so that I can tell him your plans for the Webicon, so he can scam you,"

"Tell us what Nevel's up to!"

"He's planning on stealing your idea for a cardboard of iCarly and making a Nevelocity one,"

"Leave!" Freddie pushed Greg out of the door.

_**Unknown place: Reveled to be Nevel's house.**_

_**"Well?" Asked Nevel, pacing around his living room**_

_**"They canceled the idea of the cardboard," Gregory was sitting on the couch.**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yes, they invited me to burn it with them,"**_

_**"Puckett's idea?"**_

_**"Yes,"**_

_**"Good, I'm feeling this Webicon is mine!"**_

Shay loft.

"Hey guys! Guess what I have?" Sam asked as she walked in with some bags.

"What?"

"FLARE GUNS!"

"Why?"

"For the Webicon thingy, so we can-" Sam pulled out a Flare Gun and charged it.

"So we can do this,"

Sam shot the Flare into the roof, and screamed, as soon as the Flare hit the light bulb, it all fell down on the coffee table, causing a fire.

"GO ICARLY! WOOOO!"

"Sam! You just caused a fire!"

Carly walked towards one of the several fire extinguishers they had around the house –Thank you Spencer – and took it out.

"I like your thinking,"

"Thank you Freddork,"

Carly glared at Freddie.

"What? I like the Flare Gun idea!"

"Hey! I got another genius idea! Let's get Gibby and Guppy to be our mascots!"

"Yes!"

"We'll paint on their bellies,"

"Genius!"

"And they'll stand on either side of our table,"

"I love your thinking,"

**(A/N): Edward Benson revealed to be a spy :O! Webicon's coming soon, this chapter has been inspired by the unreleased episode "iStart A Fanwar" It's gonna be epic I tell ya, the opening credits showed Carly standing in front of a big cardboard thingy, and someone throws a chair at her, I laughed, and Sam, with the same Background, shooting with a Flare Gun, I wanna watch that episode so bad x.x Release date: October 2010!**


	15. Chatper 15: iStart a Fanwar

**iHate You**

**Chapter 15: iStart a Fanwar**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own this Story? Yes! Do I own any characters or places mentioned in this story? No!**

**(A/N) This will be my longest chapter, aiming for 3000 words at least; climax of the story probably comes somewhere here.**

"Alright, now that we are set for Webicon, time to advertise on iCarly!" They all marched to the studio; Freddie made some quick Graphics, and added some lines to the script.

"We're live in five, four, Three, Two," Freddie pointed at Carly and Sam.

"Hello citizens of Earth, this is iCarly!" Sam clicked a button that showed a swirling iCarly Logo.

"Alright, before we begin, let's start with some Random debates!"

Freddie clicked on the animation button.

"iCarly Presents!"

"Random Debates!"

"Sheep versus Italy!"

Sam and Freddie were sitting on beanbags.

"I stand by the sheep," Sam announced, as Carly was swirling the Camera between her and Freddie.

"I stand by Italy!"

"Sheep are better than Italy because they give us meat and fur, so we can eat and make jackets!"

"Italy is better because it has some of the best soccer players in the world!"

"Sheep give us milk,"

"Italy gives us Pizza and Spaghetti, and good Chefs,"

"Sheep give us dairy Products,"

"Italy looks like a shoe!"

"Sheep!"

"Italy!"

"Sheep!"

"Italy!"

"That's all for Random Debates!" Freddie gave the closing credits, Carly and Sam stood beside each other.

"And now, before we get to Random Dancing, we want to announce something,"

"This weekend, on Saturday, at 6 O'clock, there will be a Webicon Event!"

Both Carly and Sam said Webicon at the same time, the logo popping up on the screen.

"And we're gonna be there,"

"With a BIG Surprise!"

"So, if you like iCarly,"

"And you have time,"

"Come to the Webicon!"

"We'll be waiting!"

And the show went on, with a Food Fight, painting on Gibby, Messin' with Lewbert, and all that stuff.

"Alright, now, we're using the blab cam!"

"Alright, here's ew..."

"What?"

"Nora Durschlitt,"

"Put her up!"

"Hello iCarly," She said, with her really annoying mucus issue sound.

"Nora,"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened last year, and I was wondering if you can come to my 17th birthday party?"

"NO!"

Freddie quickly disconnected her.

"Never!"

"Guys, we're live,"

"Oh, well, anyone else?"

"Here's a guy named Aspartamay,"

"What a name,"

"Hey Carly, Sam, Freddie,"

"Hey,"

Spencer charged in the room.

"You're Aspartamay?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Spency345!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Ahaha, you can't even hold a virtual gun properly!"

"I so can!"

"Then why do I always beat you?"

"Luck!"

"Luck? I'll show you luck, I dare iCarly to get more signatures than , at Webicon!"

"Oh, it's on!"

"See ya there, loser!"

"Oh, and if Nevelocity win, Sam and Freddie have to date for a month!"

"WE ARE GOING TO WIN THIS!" Sam was panicking; she didn't want another relationship with Freddie.

"Let's just see this kid named Adam,"

A cute kid, almost the trio's age, was on screen.

"Hey iCarly gang,"

"Hey!" Carly quickly answered, Sam and Freddie knew she was crushing on him.

"Just heard about the Fanwar, Let's go beat the heck out of Nevelocity!"

"Let's do it!"

"I'll see you there Carly," Adam winked at her; she knew he liked her back.

"And we are clear!"

"You think there will be people there?"

"Heck yeah!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"This is our most viewed episode!"

"How much?"

"One,"

"One?"

"Million Viewers!"

The Trio started cheering, went down to celebrate.

"I can't believe that guy actually dared us to get more signatures than Nevelocity!"

"Spencer!"

"Yea?"

"Take some pictures of us, make as many copies as possible, we're gonna need a lot of 'em,"

"Got it!"

The crew posed for several pictures, Freddie didn't have to because he already had over one thousand pictures of himself, for unknown reasons.

"Alright, last picture, smile Carls,"

"I don't wanna! Why don't we all have boxes of pictures of ourselves like Freddie?"

"I really don't know why I have those pictures,"

"Carls, last picture,"

"Alright I'll smile," Carly fake-smiled and got a really nice picture.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get those ready, you guys should go to the Webicon and reserve your place,"

"Sure,"

"Si,"

The crew went to the Webicon, they reserved and came back, Spencer had some boxes labeled "Gibby" "Sam" "Carly" "The Crew"

"I died working on these pictures, they cost me a lot!"

"Don't worry, sell a sculpture,"

"I wish,"

"So, what do we have for the Fanwar?"

"We have Flare Guns, a big propaganda cardboard that says ,"

"That's it?"

"Not really it!" The door opened revealing Adam, he had some boxes with him.

"Hey Adam!"

"Hey Carls"

"What are those?" Freddie asked, the only one who noticed the boxes.

"Water Balloons, empty Balloons, toy bombs, Fireworks, and other throwable stuff,"

"This is gonna be big!"

"We're gonna make history!"

"Yes!" Carly went and hugged Adam.

"I Love you!"

As jealous as Freddie is supposed to be, he wasn't.

"Alright, cut the romance and let's call Sam and inform her,"

"No! Don't tell her!"

"Why not?"

"She'll use them all up!"

"Right,"

"So what now?"

"We wait,"

"For what?"

"The Webicon,"

Gibby walked in, shirtless, with the iCarly Logo on his chest and back.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Gib, nice logo, I like,"

"Sweet, the Tattoo artist charged me a hundred bucks,"

"Tattoo?"

"Gibby!"

"What?"

"We told you to paint it, not tattoo it!"

"Yeah, but when the Fanwar begins, there will be Water Balloons,"

"Touché,"

A little kid, that looks like mini-Gibby walks out from behind him, with the same iCarly logo.

"You even tattooed Guppy?"

"No are you nuts? It's just a sticker!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Guppy, it's no one's birthday!"

"Aww, cute," Carly went and sat in front of Guppy, he slapped her and bit her hair.

"Ow! Gibby!"

"Guppy! Cary's inedible!"

Guppy backed away from her, Carly started breathing heavily, and backed away, hiding behind Adam, pointing with fear at Guppy.

"It tried to eat me!"

"Guppy's a he,"

Carly started screeching like Lewbert.

"Carly, it's alright!" Adam tried to comfort her.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Adam pushed his lips onto hers, and they started making out, Freddie and Gibby backed away in disgust, Gibby put his hand over Guppy's eyes.

"Happy Birthday!"

Sam walked in just to find Carly and Adam making out on the couch, Freddie and Gibby watching in disgust, and Guppy's eyes shut by Gibby's hands.

"Woah! Break it up!" Sam pushed Carly away.

"Alright,"

"Look, you two can kiss all you want, just, not in public,"

"Oh,"

"Okay,"

"Now that we're all settled, we're gonna win this because momma doesn't want to date Dorkasaurus the Third for one whole month,"

"Hey guys, I just thought of something," Freddie intervened.

"What?"

"Nevel will probably fight Fire with Fire, so, how about we make all our pictures Waterproof and Fire retardant?"

"Smart,"

"Alright, I'll get Spencer and we'll do this together,"

"Go ahead,"

Freddie called Spencer on his Pearphone.

_"Yellow?"_

_"Hey Spence,"_

_"Hey Kiddo,"_

_"Listen, I need you to help me make all our autograph pictures Waterproof and Fire Retardant,"_

_"All of them?"_

_"Don't worry, I have an idea,"_

_"Oh alright, be there whenever,"_

_"Welcome back whenever,"_

"So?"

"He'll help,"

"Great,"

"Alright, we'll get working on the pictures, you guys get some paintball guns,"

"Guppy, Uhm, what can you do?"

"Happy Birthday!"

"I see, well, let's do this!"

Each of them went their separate way.

"Hey Kiddos, what up with the tiny familiar guns?"

"Paintball guns," Spence gasped in fear, recalling the _Assassin _game the humiliated him.

"Well that's scary,"

"Yes, we're beating the hell out of Nevelocity!"

"Good Luck!"

"You mean you're not coming?"

"I would,"

"Great,"

"But I can't,"

"Why?"

"Fishing with Socko,"

"Come on, please?"

"Oh fine, I'll call him,"

Spencer calls Socko.

"Well?"

"He's coming with us, is that okay?"

"Sure, of course,"

"Alright,"

"Hey, let's go get some smoothies," Sam suggested.

"Let's do it,"

At the Groovy Smoothie.

"Excuse me," there was a blonde girl standing in front of T-Bo's cashier, she was playing with some hair locks.

"Do you sell Smoothies here?"

"Do I-what? Of course we sell smoothies here! It's the Groovy Smoothie!"

"Oh, I thought it was just a name,"

"What flavor?"

"What do you have?"

T-Bo pointed at the list of flavors on top of him, shining.

"Uhm,"

"What Flavor Woman?"

"Slow down! I need to think, I'll get a strawberry,"

"Finally!"

"Heya Teebz," Freddie walked towards him.

"Hey Freddie, what can I get you today?"

"A Blueberry Blitz, a Strawberry Splat, and do you still have those Blimey Bacons?"

"Last one,"

"Alright, add that too, and add one more Strawberry Splat, and one more blueberry Blitz,"

"5.50$,"

"Here ya go,"

"Smoothies will be ready in a few,"

The crew took a table.

"How many did you order?"

"Five,"

"Good,"

"Smoothies are ready Freddie,"

Freddie took the order.

"Alright, we need a plan, our stand is across the street from Nevel's,"

"Shut up and drink your smoothie,"

"Sam, he's trying to make sure you two don't go out,"

"True, sorry Alien from planet Dweebia,"

"Dweebia…"

"Gibby!"

"Sorry,"

"So, we will send someone at him to ask for his signature, now, what that person will do is, he will take out a water balloon and throw it at Nevel, sparking the Fanwar,"

"WOW you talk like a true nerd,"

"Sam,"

"Ignore her,"

"Wow, Freddie's being mature, something you might wanna try, Sam,"

"You're saying I'm immature?"

"You're acting like it,"

"Momma loves being immature, deal with it,"

"Then, we'll have Spencer and Socko hide behind Nevel's Nevelocity poster, and push it over him and his table, and we start barraging them with Water and nuclear balloons, and if necessary, use the Flare Guns to burn the poster or any dangerous fans,"

"Nice, can we burn those people?"

"Sam, Flare guns are for flares and poster burning, not fan burning,"

"Okay,"

"So, we're all in, and tomorrow, the Fanwar begins,"

"We've all done well, and in case none of us escape alive, I love you all, you've all been the best friends no one can have,"

"Carls, we'll be fine, Nevel maybe be Satanic, but we're iCarly!"

"You're right, we'll survive!"

"Did you mean it, when you said you loved me?"

"As a best friend,"

"Fine,"

"Freddie, we've been talking about this for years, we can only be best buds,"

"I know, and I've been cool with it ever since, you want to be friends, I want to be more than friends, I can live with the never-ending pain,"

"If you insist,"

"I told you once and I'll tell you again dummy, Carly Will Never, Love You,"

"You're lying,"

"There's the proof, Carly, do you love him?"

"As a best friend,"

"Hah!"

"Aw,"

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's go home,"

And the crew parted their ways.

The next day, the Webicon day.

"Alright, it's official, everyone knows about the Nevelocity vs. iCarly war,"

"How do you know,"

"Comments on our latest episode,"

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment, showed her his laptop, the episode had over one thousand comments.

"Wow, most comments?"

"Yup,"

"Cool, what do they say,"

"Some are hating, some are fighting back, this Fanwar is gonna make us history,"

"Very true,"

Sam walked in.

"Hey, I think we-"

"No one cares about your opinion Fredhead,"

"Carly, do you care?"

"Yes I do, Sam,"

"Hah, in your face,"

"Lucky Carly's there to protect you,"

"I can protect myself!"

"Yeah, and I'm the Burger Queen,"

"Ha-ha, hey Sam,"

"What?"

Freddie charged at her, pinning her to the fridge.

"Let me go dweeb!"

"Not until you admit that I can protect myself,"

"That's like admitting Carly loves you,"

"Admit it!"

"No,"

"Fine then, we'll stay like this for as long as it takes,"

"Hey Fredlumps,"

"What?"

"You forgot I'm a normal human being,"

"Are you? Are you really?"

"Want me to prove it?"

"Go ahead,"

Sam kicked him in places-that-should-never-be-kicked, then thumped his head and ran behind him, pushed him towards the fridge and pinned him to it.

"Ow,"

"See? You can't protect yourself,"

"Ah screw it,"

"See? I'm always-"

Freddie quickly took advantage of the distraction, pushed himself off of the fridge, and fell on top of her, pinning her to the ground with his hands and knees.

"Let me go!"

"Admit it!"

"Hell if I admit you're stronger than me!"

"You can't escape me now, because I'm stronger,"

"No you're just lucky!"

"Sam Puckett got pinned twice by a Benson?"

"Okay fine, you can protect yourself, sometimes,"

"Good, now that we're settled,"

Freddie stood up and offered to help Sam up, instead, she pulled him to the ground and pinned him, again.

"I saw this coming,"

"Guys, just quit it!" Carly interfered before someone dies.

"Alright fine,"

Sam stood up, pulled a chair and went to the fridge, stood on it and shoved the top part of her body in the fridge.

"Yes, so cold, ooh frozen Pizza!"

"Sam, don't eat my frozen pizza!"

Carly pulled Sam out of the fridge and pulled the frozen pizza out of her mouth.

"That tasted good,"

"Well too bad,"

"Alright, who's thrilled for Nerdicon?"

Spencer walked out of his room.

"Hey Spencer,"

"Hey,"

"Can we talk to you about something?"

"You didn't go into my room did you?"

"No…"

"Okay, don't,"

"Okay, we need to make sure you get Socko here and any of his weird family members,"

"Ugh, he's not coming,"

"Why not?"

"His second cousin, who works at a farm, Millie, got stabbed by a bull, and he's driving her to the hospital,"

"Are you going?"

"Yes,"

"When?"

"Now,"

"Now?

"Yes, who's coming with me?

"Ooh me!" Sam yelled.

"Sam? You're going with Spencer to see Millie?" Carly asked, surprised.

"I always wanted to see Socko's weird family.

"Alright, be back whenever,"

"Till whenever,"

"I hope they get back soon, I'm melting," Freddie broke the silence.

"Yeah, hey, wanna watch something?"

"Sure, what are you suggesting?"

"Girly Cow,"

"Celebrities under water,"

"Sam deleted it,"

"Again?"

"Yes,"

"Aw!"

"Hey, remember Nora Durschlitt?" Freddie suggested, while viewing some Fan mail.

"Yeah, that psycho girl?"

"Yeah,"

"What about her?"

"She sent us another video,"

"Open it,"

"I'm afraid my laptop will explode,"

"Come on,"

Freddie opened the mail, Nora appeared on screen, Carly and Freddie looked at each other, shivered in disgust, and played the video.

"Hello again members of iCarly, my name is Nora Durschlitt, you might remember me from my sweet 16 birthday party last year,"

"I'm scared,"

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my 17th birthday,"

"NO!" Freddie quickly closed the e-mail and deleted it.

"That's the second time she's done that today!"

"Want me to report her?"

"Nah, I still feel for her, I mean she's abandoned by her parents and has no friends,"

"Like what Sam once said, we can't fix the world Carly,"

"But we can help," After Freddie said that, Sam came back, shocked.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked, worried.

"Socko's family is weeeeeeeird,"

"Hey Sam,"

"What?"

"When you said "Let's do this" after that dude said we would date if we lost, do you mean you don't want to date me?"

"My point exactly,"

"Why not? I mean we've dated before,"

"When did you turn into my wife?"

6 O'clock, Webicon time.

"Alright, we all set?"

"Yep,"

"Let's Win this Fanwar!"

"Let's go!"

"Who's driving us?"

"Spencer, speaking of which, SPENCER!"

"What?"

"You're driving us to the Webicon!"

"Alright!"

"Now!"

"Okay! I'll be there in a sec,"

"Where's the home page poster?"

"It's at the Webicon,"

"Oh, good,"

At the Webicon.

The trio walked by each other, getting some bulging-eye stares from here and there, and some glares form Nevelocity fans and haters, Carly spotted Adam and winked at him, he blew her a kiss, Sam looked at Carly and snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Carly!"

"Thank you Sam, for ruining my Boyfriend moment,"

"Anytime," Sam smiled, as they walked, they saw a couple of girls, they looked at the trio and smiled, a very, very big smile, then one of the girls stood in front of them.

"LOOK EVERYONE! It's FREDDIE BENSON!"

All the girls charged at him, he couldn't run away, Carly and Sam backed away, Carly looking worried and Sam smiling.

"Sam!"

"What? It's not my fault he's hot!"

"You think Freddie's hot?"

The Security pushed the girls into a small circle.

"Go Save him!" Sam pushed Carly towards the group, Carly pushed her hand in and pulled Freddie out, his hair was messed up, his eyes were huge in shock, his mouth was wide open, his clothes were tattered and messed up, some Webicon security sent the girls away, Freddie stayed shocked.

"They took out my boxers without taking off my pants!" Exclaimed Freddie as he shook his head in fear.

"What?" Carly asked, scared.

"HOW DO THEY DO THAT?" Freddie yelled, his voice faint, Sam laughed at him, he quickly fixed himself up and they ran to the stand.

"Hello, iCarly," Nevel walked towards the iCarly stand.

"Nevel,"

"I come in peace, I wish you all good luck on the signature race, and the Fanwar,"

"Whatevs, run back to your stand before I crush ya!"

"A Puckett,"

"Yes, a Puckett, deal with it!"

"Okay!"

Just then a random person walks towards the iCarly stand.

"Oh, hey Carly, Sam, Freddie,"

"Hey,"

The man was large, he could be hiding a table behind his back and you won't see it, he had his hands behind his back, suspicious.

"I was wondering if you would,"

"Would what?"

"Like to start this Fanwar!"

With that, the huge man threw a chair at Carly, she ducked, dodging it, stood up with eyes wide open.

"FANWAR!" Gibby yelled, shooting his Flare gun at Nevelocity.

"Let's do this!" Sam charged her Flare Gun and began shooting at the Nevelocity homepage board, it started burning.

"Fire Retardant! Ahaha!" Yelled Nevel, he had an army of fans, he was pointing and yelling at them with one hand, his other hand was floating over the table, the tips of his fingers touching it, he was scary.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight_

Sam and Freddie were trapped behind the iCarly board, throwing water balloons and shooting paintballs at the Nevelocity fans swarming around them.

"So, you're saying you hated dating me?" Asked Freddie as he threw a balloon at someone creeping behind Sam.

"I'm saying, duck," Freddie ducked, and Sam threw a balloon at someone behind him.

"That I don't want it to happen again,"

"Behind you," Sam dodged a water balloon being thrown at her.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel anything, watch out, two balloons," Freddie dodged one and got hit by the other.

"You mean we weren't meant to be?"

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

"Flare guns, that's what I'm saying," Both Sam and Freddie pulled their Flare guns and started shooting in the air.

"Flare gun, nine o'clock"

"And plus, I don't want to be forced into dating against my will,"

"Careful, duck," Sam ducked and Freddie shot someone with his paintball gun.

"Nice save,"

"Helping a friend,"

After they were done arguing, a group of iCarly fans got rid of the rest of the Nevelocity fans, Sam and Freddie went to see what happened to Carly, they saw her hiding behind the table that has been flipped over, beside her were Gibby, Guppy, and Spencer, with a big supply of balloons and guns, they also saw T-Bo, they ran and hid beside them, shooting at Nevel's armies of Fans.

"T-Bo, Freddie, Spencer, charge your Flare Guns, and don't shoot,"

"Why?"

"Less Asking! More Charging!"

"Alright, we're all charged up, what should we do Sam?"

"Shoot at the Nevelocity board!"

_The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll knows how to sing_

The four stood up, started shooting at it, it caught on fire, Nevel was seen screaming in fear and trying to run away from it.

"Gibby! Freddie! Go catch Nevel!"

"Alright!"

Gibby and Freddie threw their weapons away and ran after Nevel.

"Carly, Spencer, shoot some Flares in the air, to call for some help,"

_What if this song's on the radio?  
Somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight_

The Shays did as told, then hordes of iCarly fans charged at the Nevelocity stand.

"Alright, Carly, go get Freddie," Carly nodded and ran after Gibby and Freddie, a few seconds of Flare gun shooting Freddie came running back.

"Have you caught Papperman?"

"Yeah Gibby and Carly are after him,"

"Alright, here's my charged Flare Gun, since you were in the bow and Arrow club you should aim well,"

"Alright, what should I aim at?"

"The stack of pictures of Nevel, so he would lose,"

"Alright," Freddie stood up, aimed, frowning, with one eye closed, he stuck the gun to his face, and aimed it at the pile of pictures, and then shot one Flare, the pictures quickly caught on fire, Freddie raised his fists in the air, Sam and Spencer cheered with him.

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

"Nice aiming,"

"Thanks, nice leading,"

"Thanks,"

"Alright, there's Aspartamay," Spencer intruded, spotting his online nemesis.

"Crappy name,"

"I never got to know his real name,"

"T-Bo, you and Spencer chase after that guy,"

"Wanna buy a Flare gun?" T-Bo raised a stick that had several Flare guns through it.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put Flare guns on a stick?"

"Secret,"

"Oh, well go get him!"

T-Bo and Spencer threw their weapons and ran after Aspartamay, leaving Freddie, Sam, and a sleeping Guppy.

"Nice going today, Sam, really without you we would've lost,"

"Aw, it's no big deal, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here, I would be there with the injured," Sam pointed at an area were people were sleeping and screaming in pain.

"Really? How?"

"How many Flares, Shots, and paintballs did you tell me to dodge and duck?"

"Three or something?"

"Exactly,"

"You've done well Puckett,"

"Ya done well Benson,"

They shared a friendly hug, and then stood there, staring at each other, with burning stands and screaming people, and looked at each other, their faces closing in on the space between them, they were tilting their faces when Carly and Gibby came back, with Nevel tied up by a shirtless Gibby.

"Oh hey, looks like you two are dating after all!"

"We're not!"

"Oh, then why were you tilting your heads?"

"I- uh… I- I wanted to whisper Sam something,"

"That you love her?" Carly was one of the few people that actually saw some hope in Sam and Freddie's relationship.

"Hey guys, he's squirming," Gibby was losing control of Nevel, the trio quickly got out of their argument, Sam walked towards Nevel.

"Hello, Nevel,"

"Leave me alone Sam!"

"Well well well, look who's begging now,"

"Just leave me be, I won't harm you ever again!"

"Alright, let him go, but wait,"

"What?"

Sam threw a punch at Nevel, his face spun back and hit Gibby in the shoulder, he had a Nose bleed, his clothes were tattered and ripped, even charred in some places, Sam gave Gibby the sign to let Nevel go, Nevel quickly ran away crying.

"Go iCarly!" The entire group started shooting Flares in the sky, celebrating victory, then Spencer and T-Bo came back.

"Well, where is he?"

"He got away,"

"At least he learned his lesson,"

"Alright, let's head home now,"

"You guys sure you don't wanna buy some Flare guns?"

"T-Bo!"

"Okay!"

The trio packed their stuff, and went their ways, Spencer dropped Gibby and Guppy at their house, and had a really awkward conversation with their mother, he then dropped Sam off, congratulating her mom on the skills Sam showed today, her mother was proud Sam can handle a Flare Gun, he then parked his car at the Bushwell Plaza, and raced Carly and Freddie to the apartment.

"So, um, nice going back there,"

"Thanks,"

"No really, you actually held out, you, T-Bo, Spencer, and Gibby, in front of all of Nevel's fans,"

"You and Sam also held out against half of his fans,"

"True, but still,"

"Anyways, nice going," Carly gave Freddie a hug.

"And by the way, what was going on between you and Sam today?"

"Nothing, really," Freddie blushed.

"Oh and you think I don't know you're blushing?"

"Nothing happened! We argued, that's all,"

"Really Freddie? Really?"

"Yes really!"

"Fine, if you want to deny making out with her, I'm okay with it,"

"I am not denying anything!"

"Sure!"

"Hey Guys!" Spencer yelled out to them.

"What?"

"We're on TV!"

"I thought I saw some News reporters,"

"Let's go check it out,"

The three sat in front of the TV, Carly texted Sam and Gibby, telling them to turn on Channel 7.

"We're here with breaking news regarding the yearly Webicon event, where famous Web shows compete to see who is the best, tonight, an extremely dangerous Fanwar occurred, after a fan of Nevelocity threw a chair at the iCarly co-host Carly Shay, she dodged it, and the war began, with the eventual loss of Nevelocity, iCarly won the Webicon and the Fanwar, the first in Webicon history, unfortunately, the website being the most viewed web show in the world, is now going down the drain as iCarly takes it's place,"

"We made it! We're in history!"

"Woo!"

"Yea!"

"And we saw the last of Nevel!"

"Nevelocity's down the drain!"

"I liked his website, it was just him who was annoying," Freddie spoke his thoughts out loud.

"True, Nevel was mean, but Nevelocity wasn't as much,"

Sam walked in the house.

"SPENCER!"

"Oh no!"

Sam glared at him.

"My mom had her boyfriend, and you don't wanna know what I saw!"

"Oh God, HIDE ME!"

Sam started chasing Spencer around the room, she trapped him behind the couch, he jumped over it, breaking the coffee table, Sam flipped the couch and followed Spencer, he jumped on top of the kitchen table, Sam cut the table's legs off, Spencer threw a chair at her, Sam broke it in two.

"Wow she's angry,"

"Sam!" Freddie ran up to her to calm her down.

"Leave me alone Benson!"

"Sam! It wasn't Spencer's fault, now, what did you see that made you freak out?"

Sam pulled Freddie and whispered something to his ear, his face turned from worry to disgust.

"Oh GOD She wasn't doing that!"

"Believe it,"

"OH MY GOD!"

"My expression,"

"OH GOD! DID YOU SEE HER?"

"Yes I did, with those two eyes," Sam pointed at her eyes.

"Oh My God, no, no, she wasn't was she?"

"You're saying I'm lying?"

"Oh my God…"

"What is it?" Carly intruded.

"You'd better not know!" Freddie yelled at her, still suffering from disgust.

"Tell me!"

"If you value your life, drop it,"

"Alright fine,"

**(A/) 4000 words! My longest chapter, I probably won't write any more 4000 word chapters, took me two weeks x.x! How do ya like that? Ha? I know this is not how iStart a Fanwar will be as Nevel (Alexander Reed) will make his last appearance on iCarly in Season 4 in iPity The Nevel, but oh well, it was fun, enjoy it!**


End file.
